To Honor and Protect
by starfleetdream
Summary: Passion drove them to bond so quickly. There is much they don't yet even know. Now what? This is the sequel to "Gratified By Your Company."
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Prologue**

_The silken fabric of the wedding dress whispered as it slowly slid to the floor, gently released from her body by his careful fingers. Silence reigned as he lovingly took her into his arms with wonder and delight. He prepared to demonstrate his devotion to her in every way he knew._

_That was before. An ephemeral memory, barely recognizable even as his own._

_His shaking hands spasmodically grip the shredded remains of a dress, a second dress, violently ripped by these same, now desperate fingers. The harsh pants of his breath violate the tense silence of the air around them. He yanks her toward him, pressing his body to hers with single-minded, primal intent. _

_This is now._


	2. Chapter 2 First Night

A/N: This story begins just where "Gratified By Your Company" ends, with Sarek and Amanda aboard the Surak bound for Vulcan immediately following their wedding ceremony on Earth.

**First Night**

Its silken fabric whispered as the dress slowly slid to the floor, gently released from her body by his careful fingers. Silence reigned as he took her into his arms with wonder and delight. He prepared to demonstrate his devotion to her in every way he knew.

Her eyes raised to his, she reached to undo the tiny clasps on her bustier when his gentle touch stilled her.

"Allow me," S'chn T'Gai Sarek of Vulcan whispered huskily, and her eyelids fluttered at the sultry promise in his dulcet voice. Ever so gently but surely, one by one, he undid every fastener and slowly removed it before turning to the remainder of her delicate undergarments. Daring to caress her skin as he disrobed her of each one, he found himself sorely testing both his control and his resolve to prolong every moment. But the effort proved utterly worthwhile. A nymph from Terran legend stood before him when he finished, and he could not prevent his intake of breath as his gaze reconfirmed what his intellect, illogically, still found miraculous. This woman was his wife. _She is mine_.

Amanda Grayson had been his wife now for three hours, forty-six minutes and seventeen seconds. They were married precisely that long ago in a surprisingly efficient Terran-style wedding under the auspices of the United Federation of Planets, the first of its kind uniting Vulcan and Human.

She had actually been his, his bondmate, for much longer – ninety-eight days, twenty-two hours, and eleven point seven five minutes. Sarek had accepted the delay between their bonding and Terran marriage out of respect for Human customs and the time it apparently took to arrange an Earth wedding. Vulcan weddings, of course, could be organized at a moment's notice.

In contrast, the time that elapsed between his marriage proposal to her and their bonding had been quite short; comparable, in fact, to the length of a Vulcan wedding. In all of the universe, they had somehow found one another, had forged first a rapport and then a deep connection over the months that followed, inexorably drawn together by powerful, if unacknowledged, mutual attraction and perhaps even some of the illogical concept that Amanda called "fate." When they suddenly realized what they both shared, nothing could stop the immediate, passion-driven bonding that followed. That they had not had the years to come to know one another deeply before their joining, as they would have had they been Vulcan children, mattered little to him. And, he suspected, neither did it matter to Amanda.

Departing aboard the starship _Surak_ directly from the celebratory gathering that followed the wedding, Sarek was gratified, finally, to be alone with his new bride. He swept her up into his arms, cradling her. Without removing his eyes from hers, his long legs deliberately strode in a small circle circumscribed by the cabin walls as he spoke.

"My wife."

Amanda smiled up at him, curious about their brief journey.

"I understand it is a tradition of your ancestors that I carry you over the entry threshold into our home following our wedding. You have my pledge that I will do so when we reach Vulcan, and again when we return to Earth. For now," his deep voice continued as he laid her carefully on the sleeping platform, "this will have to suffice."

Touched that he had incorporated another of her culture's customs into their unique history and awash in tenderness for her surprisingly romantic husband, Amanda murmured, "I love you, Sarek." She beckoned to him.

Sarek's eyes darkened as he reached for the clasp on his outer ceremonial robe, but again he willed himself not to give in to haste, seeking instead to savor every moment. He divested his garments one by one and deposited them aside, forgotten, before he joined her on the platform.

His sensitive fingers caressed her face for a long moment, not only sending her his thoughts, but also receiving her swelling emotions and thoughts in return. A deep, instinctual satisfaction pulsed through him, along with an array of powerful emotions he found difficult to describe. With effort, he found his voice again.

"I cherish thee, Amanda."

Her eyes roved appreciatively over his naked form, and as he watched her, he felt it begin again. It was a building pressure wave, of emotion, of desire, of need for his bondmate – a peculiar madness, in fact, not the madness of the _Time_, although its effect on him in the moment was disturbingly similar. A paroxysm of desire, it had overwhelmed him before, just like the one that was overcoming him now.

Finally freed from the constraints of propriety and tradition, they could now mate as often as they wished, and Sarek was eager to make up for lost time. The three hours and, by now, 51.65 minutes of waiting since the ceremony had been nearly intolerable even if he did not reveal a trace of it – never mind the all-too-numerous instances of pained restraint in the three point two five Terran months preceding their wedding.

Those months had been punctuated by numerous attempts by him to adhere to Vulcan propriety by foregoing sexual relations before marriage. He had not entirely succeeded… although he had numerous logical reasons to justify the exceptions. And even in those times, other than the night of their bonding, he had not allowed himself to engage as fully as he desired. But that was all past now.

Surrendering to the thundering demand of instinct, Sarek bent his head to the juncture of Amanda's neck and shoulder and bit down as gently as possible while still leaving a mark on her delicate skin. _My_ _mark_. _She is __mine_. Amanda moaned, and the feel of her nails eagerly digging into his shoulders inflamed his arousal even more.

He suddenly realized why he was so frequently struck with this wave of ardor for Amanda. She truly was the other half of his soul, his _k'hat'n'dlawa,_ and as such he could no more separate himself from her than he could part from half of his own mind or body. He simply could not claim her enough. The surge of passion struck.

Their lips and their fingertips met. Sarek's hands were everywhere on her body and his thoughts in her mind as he sought to bring them still closer. She clutched him close, responding with a fervor that he found indescribably stimulating. He stoked the flames of her arousal and Amanda's cries rose in intensity until he could wait no longer. He needed to be one with her. Pausing for just a moment over her body as it called to him, he whispered to his new wife for the first time, "_Aduna_."

She surged up against him, her face the image of joy, crying, "_Adun!"_ followed by a gasp as he swiftly joined them in that instant. Their bodes now one, they stilled for long moment, their breathing the only sound in the stillness. Emotion ruled.

This sensation, this _feeling _that possessed him whenever they made love – and if he were honest with himself, whenever he thought of his wife – was so powerful it threatened to undo him. He had difficulty comprehending how such intensity of emotion for another being, even one's mate, could possibly be permissible within Surak's constructs. It was, in fact, but truthfully he did not care whether it was or not. He cherished it, a secret treasure of immense power, at once terrified of its potential to upend his world and immeasurably grateful that it had entered his life.

He kissed her, Human-style, and she twined her tongue in his mouth and twisted her body against his. She ran her palms up and down his torso and then pulled one of his hands to hers, pressing the two together. Sarek inhaled sharply.

Her reaction to him, for him, so intensely emotional, so alien, expressive in a way that he could never be – and yet such a perfect reflection of those forces within himself that he could not name – captivated him and intoxicated him. Amanda was as a drug to him, but in their private world together, Sarek felt no shame indulging in his addiction.

He began to move within her, slowly, savoring with every sense the exotically soft, moist slide of her body. Amanda arched up to meet him, tightening around every part of him and reveling in his pleasure. Her eyes wide, she luxuriated in the sight and feel of his muscular body moving into hers. At times she felt almost guilty with the degree to which she enjoyed his powerfully erotic physicality. At others, simply carried away on riptides of pleasure, she didn't think at all.

Though he kept it well hidden, Sarek of Vulcan was a deeply passionate man. And though the vast majority of his diplomatic associates had little inkling of what smoldered beneath his implacable exterior, Amanda knew. She had seen hints of it as their friendship grew into something more, tantalizing clues that fascinated her. Then she had come face to face with it that first, unforgettable night when she kissed him in the park – and their lives changed forever. She cherished that secret side of his being and returned his fierce love for her with her life's very essence.

He increased his pace, earning a delighted sigh from his mate. He thrust harder, and she could not contain a passionate, guttural moan.

Sarek was so powerful, body and mind, that every time they made love he simply swept her away. She responded in the only way she could, instinctively and emotionally. She fully embraced him with her body, her mind, and her heart, could not give him enough. She was his and would always be his, and he would always be hers. That tide of passion was sweeping her away again, as well.

They began to move together with the frantic urgency of two beings possessed. And Amanda did feel possessed – at once by her husband and by the wild part of her soul that refused to be satisfied unless she was in his arms. Sarek released himself a bit more from discipline and gave rein to that passionate part of his being.

The sensations they created for each other spiraled swiftly to a feverish, uncontrollable crescendo. Amanda began to tremble as she gripped her new husband tighter still. Suddenly she cried out as her trembling became a violent tremor, wracking her body in waves of pleasure and emotion. Surrendering himself, Sarek followed rapidly behind. His whole body bucked and stiffened and his mind voice groaned in ecstasy as he climaxed, claiming her again as his.

Breathless from the intensity of their lovemaking, they collapsed into each other's arms.

_/I love you.../_

_/_K'diwa_. We are one./_

ooo

It seemed their labored breathing had only just slowed when Sarek was teasing her with his mouth and fingers again, nuzzling and kissing her. The sight of her quintessentially Vulcan husband earnestly yet oh-so-amorously plying her body was one of the most erotic things Amanda had ever seen. A tremulous shiver pulsed through her as she watched him.

She could sense through their bond that he was planning something, piquing her curiosity. She felt an answering swell of amused anticipation before Sarek pulled away, looking down at her.

"What is it, Sarek?"

"In preparation for our Terran wedding I researched Human customs on the subject. I found a substantial body of literature from multiple cultures on your planet regarding Human mating practices." He shifted, lowering his head to kiss her mouth again, then nibble his way down her neck.

"Yes…?" Amanda managed to sigh, her body quivering in anticipation of she knew not what.

Sarek's mouth continued its downward journey. "I… am…" he began, in between caresses of his tongue on her skin, pausing when he reached his final destination, "…validating my research."

Any reply Amanda might have made was swallowed up by a gasp that rapidly became an ecstatic moan.

He loved her slowly, exquisitely. As the hours passed, his hands and mouth reverently traversed every surface of her body, their bond telling him exactly how to modulate his touch to pleasure his wife. Sarek took his duty in this regard quite seriously. This night following their Federation wedding ceremony was a special time when they could celebrate their union with pleasure and without urgency, unlike what would follow their Vulcan wedding. Further, unlike the night of their bonding, a highly pleasurable event itself, this "honeymoon" as Amanda called it, was unique in that they had several days and nights in which to indulge in pleasurable activities of their choosing. He intended to make absolutely certain that it surpassed her every expectation.

Their bodies and minds joined again and again, and each time it was like the first.

ooo

Later, while his wife slept, Sarek sat next to her in bed, lost in thought. The journey that had brought them both to this point was a most unlikely one, and one he would not have foreseen when he first took on Vulcan's diplomatic role to Terra, nor even when T'Pau returned him to Earth after his bond with T'Rea was severed.

And he certainly would not have imagined that he would find his _k'hat'n'dlawa_ with a Human - and yet it was undeniable. Her mind complemented his unlike any other; she calmed his tempestuous psyche; she inflamed his passion; and she brought him such joy that he could not express it, even if it had been in his nature to do so. She was life to him, in far more than in the way defined by Vulcan biology. His _katra_ had known this from the first time they met. It had merely taken his conscious self a little longer to achieve the same awareness.

Now she was his. A precious, fragile gift, delicate like a Terran butterfly. The intense gratification their marriage brought him also brought intense pain, both real and potential. He could recall the vulnerability he experienced when he first acknowledged to himself that his regard for Amanda was more than collegial - how shockingly vulnerable he was to the potential for pain and loss. It was not a realization that he had been at all familiar or comfortable with. At the time, marrying her had seemed the logical thing to do. She had honored him by agreeing to his proposal.

Now he was forced to draw another logical conclusion, that he was just as if not more vulnerable with her as his wife. Marrying her had indeed been a logical act for a host of reasons, he was confident, but he was still frustratingly exposed – because _she_ was so vulnerable in his eyes. He could lose her to any of a vast of array of forces, natural or otherwise. She was so fragile but so precious.

Irrationally, part of him wanted to simply lose himself in the happiness she brought him; another part wished to lock her away from all that could harm her, to keep her safe. It was imperative that he protect her, but at the same time he had to take care not destroy her happiness, and theirs, by doing so.

A combination of instinct and logical analysis had drawn him to bond with her. But they did not explain these unsettling emotions that overcame him in his thoughts of her, the ones that continuously tested his control.

The destabilizing potential of possessing such emotions disturbed him greatly, and the contradictory extremes of such emotions co-existing within him at the same time perturbed him even more so. He wondered how much more threatening to his logic such emotions could become – and realized it could only possibly become more challenging if they were to have children.

It was his clear and necessary duty to provide for and protect his bondmate (even though he knew that Amanda would object to such a seemingly archaic assertion). In providing for her, he had no worries. He knew he could provide for her far better than any Human male ever could. He would honor her.

More often than not, his desire to both provide and protect manifested itself in the desire both to demonstrate his deep passion for his mate – for such things could certainly not be spoken - and to make it clear to any and all potential rivals that she was _his_. Sarek was confident his motivations were entirely logical.

Physical desire was logical from a biological standpoint, plus demonstrating his devotion to Amanda was logical as she was Human, with needs requiring that he do so. It was important that she remain satisfied as his bondmate. Fortunately, he had been surprised and gratified to discover just how pleasurable he found his duty. With her, he had immediately discovered that he enjoyed the desire, and enjoyed even more the satisfying of that desire, for her and for him. He did not think he would tire of it.

It was also utterly logical that he protect her from harassment by any potential interloper. This sensibility proceeded from the very core of his being, one shared almost universally by others of his kind and gender. The life-saving necessity of possessing a mate and protecting that mate from rivals, plus the attendant duty to honor the female who would gift him with both offspring and survival, catalyzed the over-the-top protectiveness and possessiveness of the Vulcan male. While the constraints of modern day logic and control limited the expression of such impulses, they nonetheless remained, undiminished. In exchange for the deep commitment she made to him, he would - of course - keep her safe from provocation by any other.

Protecting her from other dangers, though, was a different matter. He thought of her wedding gown, a thing fragile like his Human wife. Amanda had told him that on Earth such gowns were often family heirlooms, passed down between generations. On Vulcan, wedding garments were by definition disposable, the circumstances surrounding their use far too harsh for any to survive, let alone to be passed onward. His wife, like her gown, was a product of a much more forgiving environment.

Even now, in his duty to keep her safe he already had a less than stellar track record, he thought grimly. Her abduction by extremists had only come about because of her association with him. Now, not only did he need to continue guarding against similar such threats in the future, in addition, he would need to safeguard her to the best of his ability from a planet that would be hostile to her Human body. Already on the _Surak_ she would need more sleep, time for her body to recover from and acclimate to the higher gravity and lower oxygen levels of Vulcan.

He glanced down at Amanda, sleeping soundly beside him. She needed respite from the environment - and from him as well. He chided himself; he had quite frankly worn her out this night. He couldn't continue to exhaust her physically or mentally just in his desire to be close to her.

Sarek suddenly found himself confronting a paradox: if ensuring the safety and well-being of his bondmate were his top priority, which logically it must be, then logically, given that his association posed threats to her, should he not have refrained from bonding with Amanda in the first place?

This conclusion was shocking and his mind leapt to reject it. She complemented him unlike anyone else in his life; the connection they shared was unique – and essential. All of the reasons that their bonding made sense still remained valid. It could not be that they were not meant to bond. Yet she would inevitably face threats specifically because she was his bondmate.

He meditated on the logical dilemma for some time. Finally, he concluded that if there were any doubts about ensuring his wife's safety and security on any dimension, he would simply have to redouble his efforts until there were no more questions. He was S'chn T'gai, of the House of Surak. He was Sarek of Vulcan. He achieved his objectives, and he did not accept defeat.


	3. Chapter 3 First Day

**First Day**

Sarek awoke the next morning as Amanda stretched alongside him. His attention immediately focused on the stimulus that had awakened him. _My wife._ _Mine. _The slide of her soft skin against his set his body aflame. Bands of steel tightened around her as he pulled her to him.

"_K'diwa_..." he whispered, his voice a low rumble of purposeful intent. He had already established that mating was a logical activity as well as a duty to his Human bondmate. Fortunately, Sarek had no intention of shirking his duty.

Amanda had always considered herself a morning person. It had never troubled her to greet the day at a respectfully – if not an obscenely – early hour. That is, until she bonded with a Vulcan. Her husband's biological need for fewer hours of sleep made her feel as though she perpetually overslept. The change of circumstances had its compensations, however.

This morning she awoke to a soft nuzzle at the base of her neck. She stirred lazily, rolling over. A moment or two later, a gentle kiss, and warm breath brushing across her cheek. "_Mmm,_" her slumberous response.

Now heated hands stroked around her waist. She sighed and stretched, skin tingling. Then those hands began to rove, stirring her further awake, and she felt the pressure of a hot body on her own, followed by gentle – but insistent – bites at her throat and ears.

"_Mmm-mm_," she repeated to her bedmate with greater feeling as _Alam'ak's_ simulated rays began to emit from the cabin lights. "Good morning," she breathed, her arms reaching up to encircle his neck.

"May you greet this day with peace and health," he murmured the traditional greeting while continuing his ministrations.

"I think you are seeing to that, my husband – _Oh!"_ she exclaimed when his fiery fingertips caressed and teased her breasts. As if her body were suddenly electrified, Amanda wrapping herself around her husband and kissed him fiercely, tongue twining against his.

Sarek uttered a quiet noise somewhere between a growl and a groan, the sound strictly contained compared to the arousal that blazed within. His body arched above her and their eyes locked.

"My wife…"

"Sarek…"

Amanda cried out softly and her eyes squeezed shut as he joined their bodies again with a firm thrust. She could feel his immense power, tightly leashed as he sought to tenderly love his wife; it melted her heart – and it drove her wild. She matched his every move, responding to him eagerly, joyfully, ardently.

Moving in tandem, slowly at first, their pace quickly accelerated as their passion mounted. She could feel his control slipping and the fact that she could do that to him inflamed her body and mind still more. Her fingernails dug into his back and she urged him onward with passionate whispers into one elegant ear.

"Yes, _Adun_. More please, Sarek, _yesss_… _Oh!_" Her voice dissolved into a quavering moan.

Sarek gave himself over to the tsunami of desire roaring through him. He gripped his small Human wife more tightly as they moved with abandon, relishing the pleasure he felt radiating from her through their bond.

It seemed their bodies demanded release much too soon, crashing over them suddenly like waves on a rocky shore. As Sarek panted into the crook of his wife's neck, he knew there would be more. He held her shoulders as he felt himself stiffen within her again. Looking into her eyes, he received all the permission he needed from her radiant smile, and then they moved together anew, even more urgently now, their bodies thrusting together in chaotic harmony as she tightened around him. Finally, in another immensely satisfying convulsion, they pulsed as one. Amanda cried out and Sarek held her closely as they slowly cascaded back down to reality.

She nestled into his broad chest with a sigh of contentment. "This is such a wonderful way to greet the day, my husband – except now I need a nap," she murmured, closing her eyes for just a moment. Sarek's arm contracted around her fractionally in reply, and he smiled that tiny, private smile. He would bring her some of that Terran coffee he had brought aboard for her in a little while.

ooo

It was an exquisite honeymoon, more than she or he could have imagined. In addition to indulging in each other physically, they used the uninterrupted private time just to talk, and to share thoughts, to learn more of one another. Though their relationship had grown slowly from their first meeting, their sudden, headlong rush to bonding had nonetheless left gaps in their knowledge of one another, and it was these gaps they now sought to fill.

Over tea later that morning, Amanda peppered Sarek with questions about his life on Vulcan.

"Wait - You crossed the Sas-a-shar when you were _how_ old?"

"I did not cross the entire expanse. I journeyed in the desert for ten days for my _kahs'wan_."

Amanda was surprised to be unfamiliar with the term.

"It is a rite of passage traditionally undergone by Vulcan children since ancient times, when youth were expected to stand beside their elders in warfare. Surviving unaided in the desert for ten days and nights demonstrates one's readiness to assume responsibilities a full clan member."

"So you still undergo this test, even today?"

"Even though we now live in the ways of peace, Surak considered it wise for us to continue such training, in order to remain self-reliant as well as to able to defend ourselves if necessary. The _kahs'wan_ is useful in both such respects. And," he added, "fatalities are now quite rare."

"Fatalities! You could have _died?" _Amanda was incredulous.

Sarek shrugged Vulcan-style, unconcerned. "As you know, Amanda, the desert on Vulcan can be quite hazardous."

She shook her head. "I'm glad you made it through safely."

"I had few concerns. I was extremely well-prepared."

Not wanting to dwell further on that subject, she took the conversation in a different direction. "And here I thought you were a city boy. With all of that outdoor training, I'll have to take you camping sometime."

Before he could respond with inquiries of his own, an attendant buzzed for entrance with mid-meal.

"What a wonderful brunch, Sarek!" she commented at the selections he arranged for her, several of her favorites.

He looked up. "'Brunch?'"

Now she was surprised at his lack of familiarity with the term. "You've been on Earth for how many decades and never eaten brunch? Brunch is a combination of breakfast and lunch." She smiled, remembering. "When I was a child we'd often have brunch on summer weekends. We'd stay up late the night before, stargazing or watching holovids, then sleep in the next day and make an enormous meal when we woke."

"It is illogical to alter one's sleeping and eating patterns so," he commented, obviously not seeing the attraction in such practices.

Amanda laughed. "You have never enjoyed the famous Grayson blueberry Belgian waffles. If you had, you'd see the logic," she said, wagging a utensil at him before taking a bite of fruit.

Sarek tilted his head pensively, observing her with an unreadable expression. "I should like to learn more of your childhood, Amanda. I am also curious, as you are about my life on Vulcan," he acknowledged.

Smiling a trifle shyly, she replied, "Of course; I just don't really know where to begin. Ask me whatever you like."

Now it was he whom she sensed was shy. He leaned closer. "I suggest another method, if you are agreeable," he murmured. "The _kash-nov_, mind-meld, can be quite pleasant, as you may recall."

She did recall. Their minds touched with every _oz'hesta, _and the sensation was always intense. Every time they made love, the joining of their minds was so powerful as to be overwhelming. Telepathy was a completely alien facility, and as such there was an inherently frightening aspect to it, yet it was so much a part of Sarek that she could no longer imagine it not being a part of her daily life. She trusted him completely. She relished the intimacy of being inside of Sarek's thoughts, and knew he deeply desired – and perhaps needed – the telepathic contact with her.

The _kash-nov_ played a vitally important role in Vulcan culture, too. In a society that revered privacy precisely because of its members' telepathic abilities, melds were not performed casually. They were typically reserved for very close relationships – family – or issues of vital importance. Melds were relied upon to transmit such important information accurately and completely among individuals. The _kash-nov_ enabled Vulcans to form strong familial ties even within large extended families, and to maintain an unusually uniform culture.

"Yes, Sarek, I'd like that," she said quietly, eyes raised to his, and she saw anticipation mirrored there.

They finished eating, and he rose. "Come," he said, offering her his two fingers and leading her to the living area's bench seat. They sat close to one another, and Sarek raised his hand to her face.

"My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts…" he began, and their minds converged.

For a moment she was just floating, surrounded by Sarek's consciousness, and then Amanda suddenly found herself running, running _fast_ along a narrow, rocky trail, lungs breathing deeply and filling with the comfortably warm and dry air. A glance downward revealed the trail to be but a slender ledge dropping sharply to bare rocks a hundred meters below, but she was unconcerned. Strong legs carried her onward and upward to the breath-taking vista ahead. Craggy peaks scraped a ruby sky, and exhilarated from the run, she paused at her vantage point to appreciatively take in the scene around her. This was her _home_.

So absorbed was she that it took her a few moments to process that it was Sarek's memory she was re-living. _This is __his__ home_. She drank in the experience. _Incredible…_

A moment or a while later – Amanda could not tell – the memory faded, and as she came back to herself, she quickly determined to offer him a similar one from her own youth, something unique to his experience.

_/Let me show you, _Adun_…/ _She focused intently on a memory, hoping it would reach him.

It did. Sarek's perception of their stateroom faded, and at once he found himself immersed in water, ocean water. Rather than any instinctive distress or alarm at the unnatural sensation, however, instead he felt a thrill – eager anticipation of what was to come. Air bubbles surrounded him as he dove deeper, the small apparatus on his face providing him with oxygen. His (her) brother John was there with him; he felt the affectionate connection and the joy of sharing a favorite activity. The water's pressure around him increased, but he was not uncomfortable. Instead, he focused on the sea creatures around him: coral, crustaceans, sponges, and tremendous numbers of fish. The water literally teemed with life, and he was in the midst of it, exuberantly swimming through it, a part of it, until they had to rejoin to the world above.

Sarek's awareness returned to the _Surak_, still enthralled by the alien sensations experienced in a memory not his own. _/Fascinating, my wife…/ _

They continued to share their personal histories with one another, filling in missing puzzle pieces of the adults they had each become.

Later, they also used the meld to educate one another more practically. In particular, Sarek wanted his new wife to be fully prepared for her first experiences on Vulcan, for her to be successful in interactions that had a high probability of being challenging if she were not fully cognizant of Vulcan etiquette and social practice. She was already quite well informed, and an intuitively quick study, there was a lifetime, if not centuries, of knowledge he need to impart to her in order for her to successfully navigate in Vulcan society.

Sarek knew he could have perhaps more efficiently entrusted the simple transfer of information on Vulcan life to Healer T'Alen back at the embassy. However, for reasons his logic could not fully explain – perhaps it was the natural possessiveness of the Vulcan male – he was loathe to allow another to share his bondmate's thoughts, save on the single subject where he knew T'Alen could communicate far better than he. And so if his chosen method of educating his wife had its inefficiencies, those were trade-offs he was willing to accept.

Today Sarek had shown her techniques for shielding her thoughts and emotions, both to protect her own privacy as well as to avoid unwittingly imposing her emotions on others. Then through the meld he had shared with her etiquette and practices specific to formal situations. Throughout the entire experience his mind had wrapped around hers like a warm embrace, and the interlude left Amanda mentally fatigued but quite aroused. Sarek found he was willing to indulge her desires.

_/My wife, your thoughts are drifting./ _He noted that he did not have her full attention on the subject of protocol in the serving of water.

_/Hmm? No, they're not…/ _Her mischievous fingers were tracing intricate patterns on his chest, then his belly…

_/Amanda…/ _Perhaps it had been an oversight on his part not to insist that they dress prior to beginning this particular lesson.

_/Oh, I can tell you like that. What about this…?/_

/Aduna, _I shall be forced to respond if you do not desist./_

He felt her teasing amusement tickle at the edges of his control._ /Is that a threat or a promise, my husband?/ _Now she was taunting him, and he knew it.

_/Threats are illogical. I am merely stating a fact,/_ his mind voice growled as he rolled her over to finish what she started.

ooo

Sometime later, resting in a satisfied, lazy daze, Amanda reflected. She had discovered her husband's passion – and the intensity of it - quite suddenly the night they bonded. She had afterward discovered the unfaltering nature of his ardor for her in stages; in fact, was only now realizing its full extent. It was, essentially… all the time. _Honestly, who would have thought? _It was a very pleasant, if occasionally exhausting, realization. She marveled at just how close under her beloved's tightly controlled exterior that desire ran, at his simultaneous ability to control and to desire.

_Late September, 2229 _

_She had been reading in his living area one evening before their wedding, waiting for him to finish some task and join her for end-meal. He had been nearby when, absent-mindedly working her lower lip with her teeth, she suddenly felt a jolt of heat through the bond. A jolt of heat and… _desire_._

_She looked up, startled, only to see him quickly turn away, his face a mask. _

"_Sarek?" _

"_My intended?" came his response - controlled, impassive._

"_I just felt something… from you. Didn't I?" _

_He paused for a moment and looked away, as if debating whether or not to acknowledge what had occurred. "I ask forgiveness."_

_Now Amanda was confused. She rose and went to him. Gently laying a hand on his cheek, she was surprised to feel him tense. _I did sense something._ "What's wrong?"_

_He turned back toward her, and took a breath before he spoke. "Among the majority of my people, it is traditional not to engage in premarital relations." His eyes met hers. "Of course, I will respect your needs. I simply choose not to indulge my own… impulses at this time."_

_Amanda's eyes widened. "Oh, Sarek, I don't want you to violate your traditions on my account - " she began._

"_It is logical to address your Human needs," he insisted._

Ah,_ she thought, some understanding dawning. _Perhaps I can help._ "I commend your logic," she murmured, placing her hands at his waist. His eyes focused on hers, openly curious._

"_And I regret that my Human needs are so… incessant," she purred. Finding his trouser fastenings without taking her eyes from his, she released them, and him. She was not surprised to find him already firm in her hands._

_Sarek took a quick breath. "My intended, this is not necessary – "_

"_Oh, but it is," came her silky reply as she continued to stroke him. He didn't resist her, but fought to remain still as indecision flickered briefly in his eyes._

_Still caressing him and holding his gaze all the while, Amanda slowly lowered herself to her knees and breathed against his shaft. "These needs of mine, you know, so… demanding…" Then she took him into her mouth._

_He didn't gasp, but the volume of air he inhaled sharply through his nose confirmed what she felt through the bond. He had never experienced this before. And the bond revealed another thing: he did not wish her to stop._

_Sarek reminded himself to control, several times. _It is acceptable to indulge one's curiosity, _he told himself; _curiosity contributes to learning_._ _ And he was very curious to learn what his bondmate would do next. But as her tongue caressed him in a particularly sensitive spot, he realized it would not be long before he would have to react…_

_She lavished him with her lips and tongue, reveling in his excitement, until suddenly he drew her close and swiftly pulled them both to the floor. In a blaze of passion, he took her right there on the carpet. Twice. And then again after he carried her to his bed. He had been quite thorough in tending to her Human needs. It had been… a momentous experience._

Amanda's body tingled with the memory. _How is it possible he can be so stoic and yet so impassioned? _It was a pleasant mystery to contemplate. To the outside world, Sarek was nothing if not impeccably proper, but she knew what churned beneath that reserved surface. And all of him, every aspect, somehow resonated with her, deep in her core, consuming her with desire. Ironic it was, that they had such a vital intellectual connection, yet at the same time she knew she could be quite happy never leaving his bed.

Now officially wedded by at least one jurisdiction, and if their honeymoon thus far was any indication, Sarek apparently had no further compunctions against indulging his impulses. Apparently as well, her memories had triggered them again through their bond. Delighted, she felt the sleeping platform dip behind her as his body settled next to hers.

"_Aduna_," he whispered against her neck, "are there some Human needs of yours that I should satisfy…?"

Before she lost herself in the ineffable sensations created by her groom, Amanda realized one more thing: Unlike what she had believed about herself before they bonded, she _was_ indeed a keeper of secrets: his. That deep reservoir of passion, of devotion, was for her alone, and she knew that she could never, _would_ never, reveal those precious treasures to anyone else.


	4. Chapter 4 Two Days More & Some Surprises

**Two days more, and some surprises**

The next morning they joined minds again for another lesson. It had been very nice; now, however, at this particular moment, Amanda was a bit bored. On this second morning of their honeymoon she had already partaken of another lesson on Vulcan culture and etiquette and had dutifully practiced the shielding disciplines Sarek had taught her. Now restless, she did not feel like pulling out a PADD to read as her husband was doing. More importantly, it had been almost eight hours…

It definitely could not be said that Amanda didn't initiate sex. She did, a lot in fact, and at unexpected times and places. It was a source of mischievous enjoyment for her to get the drop on Sarek, as well as oh, so erotic. For when he gave in to her, his response was always without reservation. She knew that if he truly wanted to, he could resist her, but he didn't, and that unspoken surrender made her love and desire him all the more. Musing on this in the present situation, she found what she was looking for.

"What's this?" Amanda asked, poking at a small, hatch-like surface discretely built into the outside wall of their cabin while carefully employing the shielding techniques she had just learned.

Sarek looked up from his reading. "It is the escape pod for this cabin. A logical precaution."

Amanda's mouth curved into a grin. "Of course. Can we see inside? I'm curious," she added, managing to mask her mischievous thoughts with inquisitiveness. Curiosity was one of the few acceptable emotional states among Vulcans. And Sarek was one of the most curious beings she had ever met. Inquisitiveness, in the pursuit of knowledge, of course, could make acceptable a host of impulses that logic might otherwise question. Especially when it involved indulging the curiosity of one's Human wife.

She was not wrong. Sarek arose and obligingly pressed a discreetly placed recessed button, causing the hatch's door to release. He then turned to the adjacent desk and spoke briefly into its comm, advising the _Surak's_ captain to ignore the alarm that access to the pod had triggered. He gestured to Amanda and entered the narrow entryway, beckoning her to follow.

The small oval interior was barely large enough to accommodate two adults. A low bench seat nearly surrounded the walls. The surface opposite it was almost completely covered with controls, and it was toward this that Sarek now turned. Reaching to touch one read-out, he was prepared to begin explaining the pod's various capabilities when Amanda unexpectedly slipped in between him and the console, facing him. Her right hand glided smoothly up to where his left's fingertips were poised over the panel, and she boldly slid her palm into his.

She heard his intake of breath, felt the surprise – and the stimulation – in his mind. Stroking his fingers lustfully, she stared into his eyes as she undid the sash on her robe with her other hand. The garment pooled on the floor of the pod.

Sarek was not often surprised. It was an unpleasant sensation that suggested a lack of preparedness and one he successfully avoided most of the time. However, he had recently discovered, thanks to Amanda, that the twin sensations of surprise and arousal together were decidedly pleasurable. And at this moment Sarek was both surprised and aroused.

"My wife…" he murmured, reflexively working to maintain his control.

"My husband. I think we should christen this escape pod. What do you think?"

His mind searched for a response. Sarek was not certain how the definitions of which he was aware for "christen" applied in this situation, precisely, but… His thoughts were interrupted by an impatient whine from his mate as she pressed her bare body against his and kissed him – urgently – with her lips and fingertips.

Suddenly it was he who was pushing against her body, pushing her down to the bench as his mouth and teeth found her neck and shoulder, as his hands pulled to hastily remove his own garments that were now very inconveniently in the way. A voice in the back of his mind told him that it was illogical to attempt to mate in the escape pod; the cabin's sleeping platform was only a few meters away. But the idea of disengaging from his _aduna_ right now was anathema to another part of his mind, the part that again sought to claim her, that could never claim her enough.

His body quickly covered hers on the narrow, uncomfortably curved bench – it was clearly not designed with this purpose in mind – but he managed to brace their bodies together as he sought his objective.

Amanda moaned his name, gripping him tightly, and he positioned himself so they could join. _This passion, so uncontrollable… _ His growl, low and intense, vibrated the air between them.

Their bodies coupled, and the bond flooded with ardor and sensation. Her high-pitched cries inflamed him as he worked them, her body eagerly responding to his every thrust. How much time passed, neither knew – it was at once endless and altogether too short. Their shared fervor drove them to a sudden, intense climax that left them collapsed and tangled together on the floor of the pod. Condensation from their labored breathing briefly fogged the tiny viewport before atmospheric controls responded to rectify the situation.

A little while later, Sarek shifted slightly to see if his wife was awake. The top of his head was jammed rather uncomfortably up against the bottom of the bench and one of his legs stuck out into the passageway.

"My wife?"

"Mmm?" Amanda replied with a relaxed sigh.

"May I suggest we retire to the cabin at this time?" Sarek inquired in his most dignified tone.

Amanda pushed herself up on her elbows to survey the situation and had to laugh at the incongruity between his words and his position. "Of course, my husband. I'm sorry I've put you in such a spot!" Then she smirked mischievously and shook her head, unable to resist adding, "Although you have to admit, you did pretty much walk right into it. I just don't know what got into me…"

Sarek's rejoinder was immediate as he murmured, deadpan, "I was not aware that Terran memory was so fleeting. However, I would be gratified to demonstrate again 'what got into you,' my wife."

"Sarek!"

"I believe you also 'walked right into that," he concluded, the tiniest bit of satisfaction in his voice.

Amanda glowered darkly at him as she picked herself up off the floor of the escape pod. "Your sense of humor is most improper," she retorted.

"I do not know what you mean, my wife," he replied with innocence, deftly dodging her left foot as it shot out at him.

Once outside the cramped pod, Sarek re-donned his tunic and robe and turned to the desk. Amanda, still holding her own robe in a bundle at her chest, watched him curiously.

"One moment, my wife. There is a small matter to which I must attend." He commed the bridge.

The _Surak's_ executive officer greeted him smartly. "How may I be of service, _S'haile_?"

"There was a data log recently recorded for the escape pod of this cabin, was there not?" Sarek inquired, looking and sounding every bit the senior diplomat in charge.

"Yes, _S'haile_." The exec's eyes flicked downward momentarily, consulting a read-out. "The most recent activity concluded recording two _lirt'k_ ago."

"Has this file been duplicated?"

"Affirmative. Three back-up copies are made of all ship's logs, _S'haile, _and each is stored in a separate encoded location."

"Understood. You will immediately destroy all versions of this activity log on my authorization, Commander."

"Yes, _S'haile_," the commander returned obediently, nothing in his tone suggesting that he thought anything of this unusual request.

"Your work is commendable," Sarek replied and switched off the comm.

Amanda had been listening, idly curious at first, and then with widening eyes as she understood the nature of the matter to which her husband attended. When he shut off the comm she was staring at him, mortified, her hand over her mouth.

"Sarek, do you mean to tell me there was a recording device -?" She trailed off, horrified. _Have I embarrassed us both in front of his crew, plus Lord knows who else? How displeased is he with me now?_

Sarek regarded his bride with an arched brow. "_Aduna_, you will find Vulcan institutions to be efficient and thorough gatherers of information of all sorts. It is in keeping with our logical and analytical natures. And while my people also deeply respect privacy, such as when we are in our cabin as now, it is typically expected that one would refrain from behavior one wishes to remain private while in any sort of more public venue – such as an escape pod."

Amanda looked even more horrified as she squeaked, "I had no idea…"

Sarek relented and offered his two fingers to his wife. Any more of this and he could definitely be accused of teasing her. "It is now of no consequence. For future reference, let us be aware of the potential existence of such recording devices wherever we might find ourselves." He leaned closer, and his hot breath caressed her ear, "So that they may be neutralized as needed."

ooo

Later, as Amanda napped and he held her in his arms, Sarek reflected on similarities and on diversity. The Human concept of a honeymoon was not as alien to his sensibilities as he had first assumed. The idea of a couple secluding themselves for a period of time to consummate their relationship was not unlike the Time for Vulcans. Amanda's description of the custom had highlighted important differences, however. Seclusion was optional, she had related, and much of this honeymooning time was spent in activities other than mating. It was much like a Human vacation.

Sarek wondered at the illogic of that: a customary time set aside specifically for a couple to mate, and most Humans spent their time doing other things? He himself was not so tempted. In fact, so far, his and Amanda's post-wedding experience more resembled a Vulcan one than a Human one. With the crucial difference that there was no life-threatening madness involved. As there would be, inevitably, later. His thoughts again turned onto a darker path.

The grim reality that Amanda would face in _pon farr_ concerned Sarek greatly. Even after they bonded, and although he had explained the shame of the Time to Amanda beforehand, Sarek remained unconvinced that she fully understood what was in store, what would happen to him, to them. He could do nothing about what was fated for him, but she had a choice. In the midst of the tumult that had engulfed them when their engagement was announced – a publicity maelstrom, protesters, security threats – he had insisted that she obtain instruction from Healer T'Alen regarding what would be expected of her when his Time arrived.

_Late July, 2229_

_She had objected vigorously to his timing, given everything else that was going on. It certainly seemed less of a priority to her. In fact, his insistence on it had been their first real argument as a couple. But Sarek had been intractable. _

_Finally, at an impasse, he opted for a different approach. "Please, Amanda, it is important that you do this now. If what you learn is unacceptable to you, I will not object if you wish to sever our bond while I still am able to do so."_

_Shocked, Amanda had stared at him speechlessly before she recovered. "I—I thought that couldn't be done!"_

"_It would be… very difficult," he allowed. "But you must know all, and have the opportunity to freely choose." The words alone were indescribably difficult for him to speak, even as he forced himself to do so._

_He could feel the hurt swell up in her through the bond as she asked, "You– you think I would back out, break our engagement, our bond, because of this?" Her eyes swam with unshed tears._

"_I do not think you inconstant, Amanda," Sarek replied, his voice uneven with emotion he could not fully suppress. "I simply wish to ensure that you are fully aware of… of this. That I have not inadvertently given you a misleading impression of what… will happen."_

"_Then why can't you tell me what it is I need to know?" _

_He ducked his head, something she had not yet seen him do. "Amanda, I cannot."_

_Amanda fixed him with a hard look. "Do you want me to be your wife, Sarek?" she asked._

"_Of course." He looked back at her, surprised. "I want nothing else."_

"_And when you go into _pon farr_, do you want it to be with me?"_

_Sarek closed his eyes. "I fervently wish I did not have to ask this of you."_

_Amanda's gaze softened. "I know. Sarek, I'll go listen to T'Alen, I promise. But I'll be damned if I'm not going to be there with you for this."_

ooo

_The Vulcan woman was matter-of-fact, for which Amanda was relieved. _At least talking to a Vulcan healer about sex won't be a melodramatic affair,_ she thought. _

_When Amanda had explained her purpose, T'Alen had merely replied, "Logical." Now, as the healer stood before her, she said, "It would perhaps be more efficient if I transferred this information to you through a meld. There is a great deal of cultural information that you must absorb."_

_While T'Alen's proposal was a logical one, Amanda nonetheless hesitated at the idea of a mind meld. Sharing thoughts with Sarek by now was becoming quite natural to her, but it was still an extremely intimate activity that gave her pause about sharing with anyone else. Still, this seemed necessary._

_Seeing Amanda's hesitation, T'Alen added, "If you do not wish to engage in the _kash-nov_, I can convey the information to you verbally."_

_Amanda shook her head. "No, it's all right. Can we do it now?" she asked, wanting to get the task over with._

_The healer nodded, and gestured for her to sit. After a moment's preparation, she approached Amanda, fingers splayed. The healer's office dissolved from Amanda's vision and re-formed into the hot, dry surface of Vulcan. Amanda felt like she was in a dream; it was happening too fast for reality, as though she were skimming through a holovid, and yet she was seeing, absorbing things, as if she were part of the events happening around her. _

_She found herself at an ancient ceremonial shrine with a small, faceless group of Vulcans, all of whom presented themselves in their usual calm, stoic manner – save one. He was not calm, and she could sense that he was both a danger to others as well as in grave danger himself. And she knew then that he was for her. Or more precisely, that she was _his. This is supposed to be Sarek? _ There was a brief, highly ritualized ceremony in which she somehow knew what to do, and what she should say. Then a procession to the nearby caves – _Caves?!_ – where the rest of the party, the wedding party, she realized, left them alone. _

_Although she should have been able to predict what would happen next, what she did see in her mind shook her. Perhaps it was the suddenness, the... primal nature of it, the– well, there were many aspects that she was too embarrassed to contemplate while the healer was present in her mind. _

_T'Alen withdrew, taking an evaluative look at the Human before her. "Are you having difficulty, _T'Sai_?" she asked._

"_No; I'm just… it's just, well, a rather graphic method of learning, I guess," Amanda replied, trying to recover her composure as her face flushed._

"_Nevertheless, it is our way." _

"_It's hard to imagine Sarek at all in that way," Amanda said, looking up at the healer as if entreating her to say that it would be different._

_Ignoring the unspoken plea, the healer continued. "The fever resolves itself over a few to several days, depending on the strength of the cycle. Often the male's mating impulse triggers a sympathetic response in the female, so that the mating that occurs is desired by both parties. And it is the first such cycle for a couple that is typically the most… challenging._

"_What you must remember is that at this time it is the female who can control the nature of the fever's course. She is able to control where the male cannot. In her hands lie the life of her mate, and the experience they will both have of the Time."_

_T'Alen concluded her lecture and stared at Amanda expressionlessly. "You have questions?"_

_Amanda's thoughts were spinning from the download she had just received. _'Often' desired by both parties? 'Challenging'? _ "I will most likely have questions later, Healer, after I've absorbed this," Amanda replied, working to remain impassive herself. But she did have one question that she dared to ask. "T'Alen, do you have a bondmate?"_

_The healer nodded once. "My bondmate Seluk and I have been joined for forty-five Terran years."_

_Before Amanda could ask the next question T'Alen continued, "The Time is survivable. Quite so, in fact, or Vulcans as a species would no longer exist." _

_Amanda was stunned to see a very slight but unmistakable warmth in the stoic healer's eyes._

"_It is my assessment," the healer added solemnly, "that with a sufficient connection through the bond, your Human physiology will be able to withstand the Time. And the bond you possess with _S'Haile_ Sarek is, in fact, quite strong."_

_Amanda drew a deep breath. "Thank you, T'Alen."_

"_Peace and long life, _T'Sai_."_

ooo

Continuing to ruminate as the _Surak_ sped on through subspace, Sarek absently sunk his fingers into the curly, silken strands of his wife's hair, strewn about her as she slept. _My wife_… A short while later she began to stir. Startling blue eyes blinked up at him and he was immediately transported back again, this time to the very first time those eyes met his…

_October, 2228_

_"Dr. Grayson," Soran had spoken, "May I introduce S'chn T'gai Sarek of Vulcan, Ambassador to Earth." At that moment piercing hazel eyes met deep blue ones and time seemed to pause for just an instant. _

_They spoke, and he was impressed with her command of _Vulkansu_, unusual for a Human. She was quite intelligent and appeared healthy – an excellent example of the female _Homo sapiens_. Still, he had encountered similar Humans. _

_But her eyes were different. They seemed lit from within by the passion he sensed when she spoke. Both were vibrant and at the same time controlled – and he was fascinated by the juxtaposition. _

_Their conversation had been brief and objectively unremarkable.__  
__Nevertheless, some aspect of her being, her _katra_,__perhaps glimpsed through those sapphire eyes, had woven itself into his psyche.__He had been intrigued enough that he wanted more._

_His curiosity had coincided with the logic of __inserting the embassy into the Universal Translator project, and he had thus, however inadvertently or unconsciously, set in motion the events that brought them here._

A smile spread across Amanda's face as she looked up at him, now awake.

"Hi."

"_Aduna_."

"You look as though you're lost in thought."

"Hardly lost, for I am quite present," he answered, diverting her from questioning his ruminations further, even as he continued to luxuriate in the depths of those deep blue eyes. Even bonded as they were, he still found it difficult to express to her thoughts such as these – the ones about her.

Sarek continued, "We will reach Vulcan in 21.45 hours. We are behind on our lesson plan, so to speak."

Amanda laughed. "Lesson plan? I'm the teacher here, remember?"

"You forget that I, too, have been an educator, instructing students in astrophysics at the Vulcan Science Academy."

"And did you always have such difficulty sticking to your lecture schedule?" Amanda teased.

"I never had such an unruly student."

"Watch out, Ambassador. Talk like that just might cause some more unruliness on your 'student's' part." But she was drawn from the considering the possibilities further by his expression of gentle reproof.

"My wife, I would not wish anyone on Vulcan to able to claim that your behavior was less than exemplary due to a failure on my part to adequately inform you ahead of time." He brushed her fingers lightly and she could sense that he was apologetic.

Deciding to acquiesce, Amanda gave a short sigh of resignation and caressed his cheek, remarking lightly, "Well, I hope no one's looking for reasons to fault my behavior. That wouldn't be logical now, would it?"

Sarek quickly shielded his thoughts again. Well before needing to manage the challenges of the Time, his Human wife would need to find a place in his ancient, tradition-driven society, a difficult task for many a newcomer. He would, of course, be there to assist her every step of the way. It was therefore not logical to worry her unnecessarily now with his concerns.

He raised his splayed fingers. "Are you ready, my wife?"

ooo

Amanda had no idea how much time had passed when her eyes fluttered open again sometime later. Sarek was regarding her with eyes that revealed a mixture of tenderness and amusement.

"Are we finished?" she asked, her voice groggy.

"Indeed. You fell asleep, so it seemed logical to conclude the lesson."

Her eyes widened in embarrassment. "Oh, I'm sorry, Sarek! It wasn't from lack of interest, I promise..."

"No matter, _Aduna_. It is clear that you do require rest, however. Rest now, and I will arrange for end-meal."

Sometime again later after a pleasant evening, Amanda was drifting off to sleep for the night when she heard the ethereal sounds of Sarek's _ka'athyra_. The haunting notes filled their cabin and temporarily transported her back in time, to the wonder of a slowly dawning discovery.

She recognized the melody - he had played it for her once before, after a dinner together at the embassy – and then, as now, the music evoked in her simultaneous feelings of the most exotic and rare and yet the most trusted and familiar. For her, it had represented what he was to her. Now, she knew what had been but an inkling then: it also meant what she was to him.

"I love you, my husband," she murmured, knowing he could hear her.

"Amanda," came his quiet reply.

ooo

Sarek arose while his wife was still sleeping the next morning to tend to diplomatic business. It was just as well that she continued to rest; the artificial Vulcan gravity aboard the _Surak_ was no doubt fatiguing her. His decision to enhance the oxygen levels in their cabin to Earth levels had been a wise one; it would lessen the stress on her body.

So when he returned to their cabin before mid-meal, he was not overly concerned when Amanda appeared to still be in their bedroom. When he entered to check on her, however, Sarek confronted a curious sight.

Amanda was quite awake and stretched out on the sleeping platform, dressed in a type of garment he had not seen before, one that was clearly not designed to be worn outside of the bedchamber. At least, he did not believe so – in fact, he sincerely hoped not… The sight of his wife clad in such a way in any sort of public venue would be most disturbing indeed. Her attire, which covered only her torso, was white and constructed of a delicate, open lace that only partially concealed her body underneath. He could quite clearly discern the rosy pink of her nipples as well as the dark shadow beneath the snugly fitted fabric at the apex of her thighs.

Amanda watched her husband's eyes widen, and then, surprisingly, narrow. He spoke before she had the chance to wonder about it.

"What is the purpose of this attire, my wife?" he asked, a slight rasp to his voice.

She stretched her arms over her head, arching her back. "Isn't it obvious?" she purred. "I thought you might find it pleasing."

Sarek's eyes narrowed further, puzzling her. _Maybe he doesn't like white lace? _She put the thought aside and slowly, languidly pulled herself up off the sleeping platform to stand, making sure he got a good look at every part of her body.

"Perhaps…" Amanda continued, holding out a red thong, "you like this better? Or this?" In her other hand she held up a synth-leather teddy consisting of dozens of interlocking straps and metal rings.

While he did conceptually appreciate the garments his wife was showing him, they were, in fact, unnecessary and could only serve to get in the way of achieving the goal that had now materialized at the forefront of his mind. Sarek's eyes took on a predatory look as he moved toward her and she realized that this was not the response of a Human male.

"Sarek..?" she began as he stalked her.

"Yes, my wife?" he answered, his voice low, while blocking her escape with his body, slowly corralling her into a corner of the bedroom. Staring down at her with heated eyes, he took the red teddy from her hands. He explored the fabric with his fingers, regarding it curiously, and then, as if this were exactly what he was supposed to with it, he ripped it in half from top to bottom.

"Sarek!" Amanda yelped in surprise.

He returned his gaze to her, raising one dark eyebrow in challenge. His voice, when he spoke, low and husky, was an odd mix of teasing and seriousness. "Is this not the purpose? You wished to arouse your mate and you have succeeded. I understand this may be a useful approach with Human males. However, with me you have no need for such tactics, nor for such… superfluous paraphernalia."

Amanda swallowed, her pulse accelerating.

He took the leather garment from her, and she watched his muscles flex as he simply shredded the straps apart. The pieces dropped from his strong hands to the floor and he stepped still closer, until their bodies were but millimeters apart and she could feel his hot breath on her skin. His fingers found the lace covering her breasts.

He spoke calmly but in a low, vibrating rumble, "It is unwise to place any impediment between a Vulcan and his mate, or to tease him. I want only _you_," he finished, as his fingers clenched and he proceeded to slowly tear the white lace down off her chest.

Amanda was stunned. _He's serious…_ His reaction to the lingerie had taken her completely by surprise – and also had her completely turned on. He continued tearing downward and she whimpered, trembling, bringing her hands up to caress his ears. His eyes blazed and with a sudden tug he ripped the rest of the destroyed teddy from her body. His teeth descended on her neck as he hauled her into his arms. She yelped as he marked her once more and then moaned as she felt his hardness press against her.

He pushed her up against the wall. He tore his robe off in an instant while he continued to nuzzle and bite at her neck and shoulders. One hand trailed downward and his slender fingers explored her; she gasped. He grunted in satisfaction as he quickly ascertained her acute level of arousal. The remainder of his clothing vanished, roughly divested, and she moaned anew.

Utterly wound up and desperate for him, Amanda tugged at the hand he had braced on the wall. He yielded it to her, his body settling against hers, pinning her there. Exactly where she wanted to be. She took his hand in both of hers and, staring into his eyes, kissed and licked his palm, then scraped her teeth across it.

An animal growl escaped his lips and in one smooth movement he aligned his hips with hers and snapped them forward. Amanda cried out as he abruptly filled her, cinching her legs around his waist. He thrust into her, his pace rapid and hard, his movements pushing her further up the wall where he held her.

Sarek was panting now, completely lost in taking his mate. Her moaning became a continuous, feverish sing-song as his fingers found her face and he possessed her, body and mind. /_You are mine!/_ his mind exclaimed, and the very private, secret part of her that craved his possession cried out wantonly in response, /_Oh, yes!/_

He drew the moments of driving ecstasy out as long as possible before he was forced to surrender to his body and he released himself in an explosive rush inside her. An instant later, he felt her spasm tightly around his still-hardened flesh, and he was unable to completely silence a tortured groan as she gasped his name and convulsed against him. She collapsed limply into his arms.

He braced them both there for a moment, catching his breath. Her inner walls still clutched at him as he stroked her body, and the sensation was intensely satisfying. After a few minutes, he gathered her close and slowly backed up, lowering them, still joined together, down onto the sleeping platform. Amanda made a small noise of pleasure and he echoed her with a baritone huff, his arms holding her securely on top of him.

His body was filled with contentment, awash in the tremendous, pleasurable satisfaction of _possession_. For his species and gender, possession of a mate was a life-saving necessity, driven by powerful instinct. And, for him personally, this particular possession was also a source of immense pleasure and comfort. _Amanda_. _My wife._ _Only her._ She accepted him, gave herself to him, and both fed and calmed the inexplicable madness that so often claimed him in her presence. He relaxed into the soothing beauty of her mind. _She is mine and I am hers._

Amanda remained wrapped around her husband's strong body, slowly regaining her equilibrium after that surprising, thrilling experience. She could feel his contentment, similar to but different from her own. Before dozing off, she mused. She and Sarek were similar in vitally important ways, profoundly so, but also, perhaps more than she realized, they were very, very different. And she found herself responding to those differences in him with a force and passion that startled her. _IDIC, indeed_.


	5. Chapter 5 A Glimpse of Vulcan

**A glimpse of Vulcan**

"We are entering Vulcan orbit."

At her husband's words, Amanda looked up, her packing task forgotten. "Oh, let's see!" she exclaimed, moving toward the cabin's view port. She had just looked out when Sarek called to her again, this time from the doorway.

"Amanda, attend," he said, holding his paired fingers out to her. "The view is superior from the primary cabin."

As her fingers met his she could feel his suppressed excitement, and she looked at him in amused surprise. _My rational, logical husband, excited to be home?_

He merely flicked a brow at her as he sensed her thought. "Come," he said simply.

The large viewscreen in the primary seating area revealed a dusty orange-red planet with just a few wisps of white belying the existence of water vapor. As Amanda peered outward, Sarek's quiet voice next to her narrated what she was seeing.

"We are passing over the continent Xir-Tan now… We will establish a geosynchronous orbit above Shi'Kahr, which as you know is the capital city…" his attentive monologue continued, pointing out each major geographic feature and population center, accompanied by innumerable planetary facts.

Sarek watched his new wife as she took in his planet for the first time, his core filling with warmth and tenderness for his mate. Her interest, as she cataloged the place names and statistics he provided; her curiosity, as she asked more about the history of his world; her wonder as she took in sights she had never seen before. It was his fervent hope that Vulcan would greet her with the same welcoming inquisitiveness as she was giving it at this moment. At the same time, he was keenly aware that hope was illogical; concrete action was the only means to accomplish one's wishes. And he was more than willing to act.

For her part, Amanda recognized most of the place names Sarek mentioned. She was, after all, fluent in _Vulkansu_. But to see this world for the first time for real, not in a holovid, filled her with excitement, for she knew she stood on the verge of a great adventure. That she could sense Sarek's anticipation at arriving back on his home world only added to her own, just as it revealed a little bit more about him. Now she would be applying knowledge she had acquired for years to learn – no, to _adopt_ – another culture. Her _husband's_ culture. She was only visiting Vulcan for now, just as she had visited other lands and other planets in the past, but this was to become her home. That she would make it hers, she had no doubt.

ooo

Soon it was time to prepare to leave the ship. They were to meet with T'Pau in a few hours' time, before their time together would once again be their own. Before Amanda turned to get ready, a concern that had been nagging her resurfaced. She stopped her husband before he stepped out of the cabin.

"Sarek, the fact that your mother wants to meet me. Should I be pleased… or worried?"

Sarek tilted his head for a moment. "It is a fact, and as such carries no emotional content in and of itself. However, my wife, if I am interpreting your question correctly, do understand that if T'Pau did not consider you sufficiently worthy, she would not spend time meeting with you."

Absorbing this, Amanda was still not fully satisfied, but decided not to question him further for now. Did being "worthy" of T'Pau's attention truly mean worthy in the matriarch's eyes, or did it instead mean that Amanda constituted enough of a problem that T'Pau believed she had to see to it personally? _No doubt I'll find out soon enough_.

ooo

Not long after, Amanda stared into the stateroom's mirror with frustration, shifting her position in an attempt to see her entire outfit. Apparently the _Surak's_ outfitters had not deemed a full-length mirror to be a logical requirement. She wouldn't have cared, really, except she found herself plagued with self-doubt as the ship now orbited Vulcan and shortly she and Sarek would beam down for a meeting with T'Pau.

T'Pau. Ruler of all Vulcan. Matriarch of Sarek's clan. Normally Amanda wasn't intimidated by authority in the least, but this woman was not merely an authority figure. Worse yet, she was Sarek's mother. For the sake of Sarek's and her future life together, Amanda desperately wanted to make a good impression. There would be time enough later to learn the intricacies of her new family relationships, but for now she wanted to do everything she could to start things off on the right foot.

She mentally reviewed all she knew of Vulcan protocol, especially that related to formal occasions such as this. _I'm a quick study, _she reminded herself_, and I know what to do and what to say._ How she was dressed, though, was the issue. When she had packed – just a few days ago although now it seemed like months – she had thought a conservative Human outfit would be appropriate. After all, she was Human, so the idea had seemed logical at the time.

Now, however, with more knowledge of what was in store and in the immediacy of the situation, Amanda was rapidly reconsidering that decision. She was Human, yes, but showing up in the Matriarch's offices in Terran garb might be pushing it, she sensed, possibly appearing disrespecting of T'Pau's office or unaccepting of her new husband's culture. Not that she had a choice at the moment. _Should have thought this through, Grayson_, she upbraided herself. Outwardly, she sighed.

ooo

Sarek returned from conferring with the captain to find his wife contorting herself before the cabin's mirror, frowning. Then she sighed unhappily. He strode to her side.

"What troubles you, my wife?" he asked, peering into the mirror himself as if to see the problem.

Amanda turned to him, her brow furrowed. "It's probably silly, Sarek. I thought this" – she fingered the folds of her skirt – "would be just fine for meeting with T'Pau. Now, I'm not so sure. It's just intuition, but I don't think I should meet her like this."

Sarek gazed at her, considering for a moment. He tilted his head. "I do not understand this Human concept, intuition."

Amanda shook her head with a wry smile. "Sometimes we just… know something. It's a feeling. And it's very often correct."

"Perhaps your mind has simply reasoned through an issue, and has arrived at a logical conclusion," he offered.

She shook her head again, stubbornly, and laughed. "Nope!"

Sarek merely raised a brow momentarily. Then his face became more solemn, and he placed his hands on her shoulders. "_Aduna_, your 'intuition' in this case may be correct. However, never doubt that I chose you to be my bondmate because of who _you_ are, all parts of you. I celebrate our diversity. I would never desire that you somehow become Vulcan, even if that were possible. And if T'Pau" – now his eyes flashed – "cannot appreciate that diversity as well, then she would benefit herself by reviewing Surak's disciplines."

Amanda turned and laid a hand on his cheek, charmed by his protective posture. "I love you, you know that?"

"Indeed I do," he answered blandly, but Amanda had already learned not to be annoyed by his impassive phrasing. She could feel his warmth for her through their bond.

"Nevertheless," he continued, stepping to a small cabinet and pulling out a wrapped package, "I have considered that there may be occasions when you may be more comfortable in Vulcan garb." He held the package out to her with the tiniest bit of hesitation, as if it were an offering that he feared inadequate.

"I took the liberty of having this made," he began softly. "If you do not prefer it, I will take no offense."

Amanda marveled at her husband, who could with utmost confidence negotiate ground-breaking treaties of galactic import, and yet who could also reveal an almost boyish tentativeness around her, as if she were some exotic, alien creature. _Well, I guess I am, to him._ _Or maybe it's just because I'm a woman and he's a man_, she thought to herself. _Either way, I love him._

She smiled up at him, taking the package. "My husband, I already 'prefer' it, because it's from you, and I don't even know what it is yet. What is it?"

The corners of Sarek's mouth twitched upward slightly. "Most illogical, my wife. I suggest you open it."

Amanda complied, her eyes widening at the sumptuous folds of fabric revealed within. It was a Vulcan woman's robe, and it was exquisite. The cloth was luxurious, light and airy, in a deep blue that complemented her eyes. It possessed a subtle iridescence that appeared to shift gently as the garment moved. Intricate embroidery highlighted its surface, and it looked to be sized just for her.

"Oh Sarek, it's beautiful!"

"I am gratified that it pleases you, my wife," Sarek returned. "I selected one of the more lightweight fabrics for you, given your environmental preferences." His face was impassive as usual, but Amanda could tell he was pleased.

He continued, "As I have stated, it is not necessary that you wear it to meet the Matriarch, but I wanted to provide you with the option should you prefer to do so."

"Of course I'll wear it, Sarek. This is perfect! Now _shoo_ – let me change," Amanda admonished him. Sarek raised a brow – it was not as if he hadn't seen his wife undressed – but he retreated from the bedroom nonetheless.

A few moments later she reappeared. "Well, what do you think?" she asked.

Had Sarek's control been less he would have visibly caught his breath. "It is… most pleasing," he managed. Seeing her in the traditional dress of his people moved him inexplicably. _You are beautiful, my wife_.

"I appreciate your sartorial acumen, my husband. Thank you for this gift," Amanda said, coming forward to lay her head against his chest.

"And I appreciate your intuition, my wife," he replied. Grateful for the privacy of their cabin, he rested his chin on top of her head. _IDIC, indeed_.

They remained that way for the next few minutes, content, until it was time to disembark.

ooo

Then it was time. The _Surak_ had docked at Vulcan Space Central's orbiting space dock, and they walked through uninterrupted, save a brief stop to have their palms scanned. Their personal information had already been transmitted ahead of them. Sarek, not surprisingly, seemed to require no arrival security checks, and by extension, neither did his companion, even though she was a Human. A few pairs of curious eyes gazed intently at Amanda, in the quiet, almost silent terminal, but that was all. A private transport took them swiftly down to Shi'Kahr and suddenly Amanda was on another world.

The transport settled down at an open air docking area in a large central plaza. When Amanda stepped out, she was hit by a wall of heat that made the already warm temperature inside the transport seem chilled by comparison. It was hot, unbelievably hot, as if she had stepped into a sauna on overdrive. The heat and dryness seemed to give the air texture, so much so it hurt to draw it into her lungs.

At the same time, her lungs reacted to the lack of oxygen and she involuntarily sucked in a large gulpful anyway. Amanda held her breath for a moment to stifle a coughing fit before taking another large, if slightly more measured, draught. Then she blinked rapidly in the bright, strange light of the Vulcan sun. Her body would adjust. Most importantly, she was _here!_

Sarek had stepped off the transport a few steps ahead and now quickly turned back to her at the sounds of her breathing. "Are you well, _Aduna_?" He was at her elbow, close but maintaining Vulcan distance, observing her with careful concern.

"Oh yes, _Adun_," Amanda replied, turning to him with a reassuring and excited smile. "It's so beautiful!" she exclaimed with a wide smile as she started to take in the city around her. Then, remembering where she was, her eyes widened and her hand flew up to cover her mouth. "I'm sorry," she whispered quickly.

Busy cataloging every physiological and emotional reaction of his wife to his planet, Sarek's brow momentarily furrowed in confusion at her hushed apology. Then he understood. "No offense is taken where none is intended," he murmured, offering her the _oz'hesta_ so she could feel his reassurance. "You will learn," he said simply, utterly confident in her ability to conform to his world's cultural norms.

At the moment, he was more concerned with other matters. "Let us move out of the sun," he said, indicating a shaded seating area not far away.

They walked no more than fifty meters, Amanda thoroughly absorbed by the surrounding city and the different colors of this place. To her eyes the color palette was like an Earth sunset, but with more intensity than Sol at midday. The spread out, elegant city around them was comprised of very modern structures combined with some that were clearly very old, although impeccably maintained. The architecture of the old and the new blended with pleasing, purposeful intention. It was all fascinating. Her attention was drawn to a particularly large, castle-like structure, one of the older ones, before Sarek directed her to a shaded bench.

When they reached it, she sat down with a _thunk_. Even though it was not much more than what she'd experienced on the _Surak_ for the last four days, the heavier gravity tugged insistently on her body. She drew a deep breath, and then another from the combined exertion and lack of oxygen.

Sarek eyed her critically again, assessing. "You will acclimatize somewhat over the next few hours," he informed her, "and then more so over the next days. I regret I cannot provide you with a more precise time line; every body acclimates uniquely. We will, however, adjust our activities accordingly."

Their fingers still touching in the _oz'hesta_, Amanda smiled at him in her mind. _/I'll be fine, Adun./ _At this moment she was immensely grateful for the fitness regimen T'Alen had placed her on a few months ago. Amanda had thought it rather over-the-top at the time, but now she realized it was indeed necessary. She was also glad to have spent so much time in the company of other Vulcans at the embassy; she was at least familiar with day-to-day culture and expected behavior as a result.

For his part, Sarek was fascinated - and pleased - by his bond-mate's interest in his home. He could sense her excitement, her curiosity, and her eagerness to explore through the bond. He was also, however, well aware of the toll Vulcan's environment would take on her Human body, especially if she over-taxed herself in the desire to see and do. He would have to protect her from doing so until she learned her own limits.

"Where are we going now, Sarek?" Amanda asked.

"We go now to D'Han'Naal," he replied, gesturing toward the ancient, palacial building she had noticed earlier. "This complex of buildings has been the seat of government since the time of Surak. The Vulcan High Council meets in its chambers there," he pointed to a circular, domed building not far from D'Han'Naal, "there are public archives to the left, and there, at the far end of the complex, is the historic residence for Vulcan's planetary head of state."

Sarek paused in his monologue to look down at Amanda. "Are you well enough to continue, _Aduna_?"

"Of course; let's go," Amanda replied lightly, even though she had been grateful for the short break.

Sarek looked at her closely once more and then, apparently finding her condition satisfactory for the moment, began walking again. He resumed his history of the palace. "D'Han'Naal itself has been my clan's seat of government for millennia before Surak. As such, in Pre-Reform times it was destroyed and re-built multiple times as a result of war, and once in recorded history it was destroyed by natural disaster. Closer examination of the structure will reveal architectural details from many different periods in Vulcan's past."

"That must have been some natural disaster," Amanda commented, eyeing the extremely large, fortified structure.

"Indeed. It was the unfortunate coincidence of a sizable seismic event followed by a _huhrik_ (first) magnitude sandstorm."

"Do those occur often?"

Sarek gave a Vulcan shrug. "They are of little consequence. Naturally, we have developed technologies to minimize the dangers posed by such occurrences."

Amanda wondered just how hostile an environment Vulcan's really was. _If the heat, gravity and dryness don't kill you off, some cataclysm will._ Although, she thought further, there were no hurricanes, blizzards, floods or tsunamis. The contrast finally put into perspective Sarek's aversion to water-borne threats. And the climate did help explain the incredible toughness of the planet's denizens.

Meanwhile, Sarek noted silently that T'Pau had summoned them to meet in the oldest part of the castle-like complex, the one that required the farthest walk from the shuttle station. The Matriarch may have intended to emphasize Vulcan's long history (and perhaps pointedly, Vulcan's particularly long history prior to its involvement with Humans), or may have wished to test the un-acclimated Human's mettle with the journey, but Sarek chose not to bring either possibility to his wife's attention.

Fortunately, they reached the entrance before long, and although inside it was still hot by Human standards, it was at least cooler and out of the glare of the Vulcan sun. Pausing just inside the first open, airy hall in the most modern wing, Sarek took the opportunity to explain its points of interest while giving his wife an opportunity to catch her breath again. Fortunately, Amanda seemed to be faring well, and he felt relief. They resumed their journey into the edifice's interior and back in time.

The citadel was not empty, Amanda noticed, even though it was quiet enough that it could have been. There were guards – functional or ceremonial, she did not know – discreetly placed everywhere, and attendants and government functionaries silently going about their business as Sarek and Amanda passed by. Occasionally someone directly in their path would bow gracefully to Sarek and he would incline his head in return; Amanda simply imitated his gesture. Each time, she could feel curious eyes upon her once they resumed walking.

Finally, now clearly in an extremely old part of the complex, Sarek paused in front of a pair of high, intricately carved doors. A guard touched a hidden mechanism and they silently parted to reveal the time-honored hall within. Evidently, they had arrived.


	6. Chapter 6 All of Vulcan in One Package

**All of Vulcan in one package**

Sarek gazed down at his wife, affection clear in his eyes. "You will do well," he said simply, his fingers brushing hers so she could feel his reassurance. Then his expression closed as he squared his shoulders and turned toward the ancient, cavernous space, resolved.

Sarek entered the great hall first, followed by Amanda. His strides were deliberate and confident as he approached the figure seated at the far end, his footsteps echoing on the aged floor stones. Trying her utmost to shield her thoughts, Amanda barely noticed the high stone walls, nor, spaced along them, the fire-lit torches held in the carved hands of huge statues.

Attendants melted away as they approached, and Amanda could see that the seated figure was a Vulcan woman. She wore a dark, severe robe and an elaborate hairstyle piled high on her head. Though her figure was slight, she simply exuded authority. _This is T'Pau_.

Sarek stopped two meters in front of his mother and offered the _ta'al_. "Live long and prosper, _Pid-kom_."

T'Pau returned the ta'al and arose silently, bidding Sarek to approach. He did, extending his wrists for the familial embrace. There was a moment of silence as they greeted one another.

Then Sarek stepped back, extending his two fingers in her direction, yet not removing his eyes from T'Pau. "_Nam-tor_ _aduna t'nash-veh _(She who is my wife)."

Amanda stepped to Sarek's side, joining her fingers to black eyes stared out at her from a face whose few pronounced lines revealed an age of well over a hundred in a Vulcan. Beyond that, she could discern little else. More silence, and Amanda steeled herself not to give away her nervousness.

_So this is the Earth female who seeks to claim my son, _T'Pau thought. "'_Aduna?_'" she asked pointedly, raising one brow at Sarek.

Sarek refused to be drawn by the implied questioning of their Terran wedding's legitimacy. "You will recall our Earth marriage ceremony took place four standard days ago."

T'Pau ignored his statement, declaring abruptly instead, "This bonding was a poor decision, Sarek. Most illogical." Amanda couldn't help sucking in an indignant breath at this bluntness, earning a sharp look from the matriarch.

Sarek remained impassive. "I disagree."

"Thy actions are more indicative of adolescent rebellion, or perhaps… infatuation… than reasoned logic." T'Pau's speech was slow and deliberate, but this did not lessen the sharpness of her words.

Amanda was surprised and annoyed to hear Sarek characterized as an unruly teenager, but she redoubled her efforts to shield her thoughts. _I mustn't embarrass him… _It was clear to her that, even though Vulcan had been at peace for millennia, there was suddenly a pitched battle occurring right here in front of her, going on as if she weren't even present.

"_Pid-kom_, you are aware that I am no _i'khaz'el _(young boy). I have performed my duties in service to our house and to our people with logic and honor. This extends to my personal decisions." Sarek's tone as he spoke was calm and even – _too even?_ Amanda wondered. He was shielding his thoughts from her, and it worried her.

"Irrelevant," T'Pau returned. "It is ill-advised. And what thee describes as 'personal' is not entirely so." The matriarch observed her son in minute detail. His shields firmly in place, she detected no emotion from him. _Good_. She did notice that he had not broken off the _oz'hesta_, and had subtly positioned himself between the Human and herself. She recognized that stance. _He is protecting her. Interesting…_

"We are _k'hat'n'dlawa_."

The intensely personal and revealing statement hung in the air for a moment. T'Pau was at once incredulous and skeptical – could her son and this Human indeed possess such a bond, one that few Vulcan pairs attained? Or was his judgment instead deeply compromised? She had been ruler of her clan and of her people for decades, and had thus seen and heard many more unlikely or worrisome things; nonetheless, she was concerned. Her face, of course, revealed nothing of her thoughts.

"Attend," she commanded. Her voice was not raised yet it demanded compliance.

A rush of apprehension flooded through Amanda. /_What does she have in mind?/_

_/She seeks to evaluate our bond, k'diwa. No harm will result,/ _came her husband's reassuring thought even as she could sense that he did not welcome the intrusion, either. She took a calming breath as they kneeled in front of the matriarch.

T'Pau paused for a brief moment, evaluating the couple in front of her. _At least the Human is in control, relatively speaking_. She hoped to soon gain some understanding of why her son preferred to bond with this Human before her rather than one of the many suitable candidates who had been selected for him. So far his choice of mate seemed confusingly illogical.

The matriarch slowly relaxed her powerful mental shields and allowed her mind to touch the bond that flowed between them. Although she took great care to respect the privacy of the pair, she used her powerful telepathic ability to examine the quality of the link in minute detail. She found it surprisingly strong. It was robust even for a Vulcan couple, and more so than she would have expected in any kind of interspecies connection. She wondered how this could be so. Nonetheless, logic dictated that facts be accepted as such, and she knew she had analyzed their bond correctly. _Again, interesting… _

The matriarch removed her fingers and was silent for a long moment before she spoke. "Thy bond… possesses unusual strength," she allowed cautiously. "Nevertheless," T'Pau continued, her voice more severe, "while an adequate bond is necessary, it is not always sufficient for a successful pairing."

Bidding them to stand, her eyes narrowed at Sarek. "It was illogical for thee not to seek the council of thy elders prior to forming such an unorthodox bond."

Sarek lifted his chin defiantly, and although his voice remained even, his attitude was quite clear in his bearing. "On the contrary, _Pid-kom_. I knew my choice was the correct one. Involvement from my elders at the time would have only reduced the probability of successfully bonding she who is my _k'hat'n'dlawa_. Hence, removing them from the process was entirely logical."

Amanda's breath caught in her throat as she saw the matriarch stiffen ever so slightly at her son's audacity. These two were so alike, in their mannerisms, their attitudes, and in their indomitable wills. She could certainly see the mother in the son. And even though both appeared eerily calm, this was a serious clash.

"Thee acted recklessly, and did not consider the consequences of thy actions. Even now there are potential ramifications. Thy position is not irrevocable."

Sarek gazed coolly back at his mother. "Yet my analysis proved correct. The High Council did not remove me; to the contrary, quite the reverse. I did what was necessary, and so did the council." His statement was bold and bordered on arrogance. But he _had_ succeeded in making a completely unheard-of choice of mate while utterly ignoring the need to consider input from his superiors, even in his high profile position. In this battle of wills, it had been those on the council who had blinked first.

Enthralled by the continuing interplay and watching Sarek defend her as his bond-mate, Amanda felt a rush of fierce affection rise up, a wave of love and pride that caught her by surprise. And not only her. She realized too late that her attention had wandered from shielding her thoughts as her husband blinked slowly and she knew he had felt it.

"Such behavior," T'Pau commented with disapproval. Amanda stared down at the floor, willing herself not to react further in embarrassment.

T'Pau returned her attention to Sarek, her voice cold. "Thee also saw fit to ignore thy elders' council when thee decided to end 5,612 years of tradition in the clan of Surak. At the very least, thee has left the matter of leadership for the next generation of the Vulcan people to thy younger brother."

"This is not necessarily so. There are possibilities for inter-species procreation," Sarek began.

"Merely scientific speculation," T'Pau dismissed.

Amanda's head reeled. It was difficult following the Old High Vulcan dialect they were speaking, but it was clear that they were talking about children – and the hereditary position of Sarek's family. It dawned on her suddenly that Sarek's family was more special on Vulcan than she had even imagined. The unimaginable suddenly seemed to be the truth. _Have I married a prince?_

Her shocked look easily conveyed her thoughts. One of T'Pau's brows climbed slowly as she turned toward her son and drily asked, "So what else have thee neglected to tell her?"

Sarek frowned at his mother's implicit reference to _pon farr_. "I have omitted nothing of importance," he replied, his voice clipped.

"Thy attitude is most improper."

Sarek inclined his head ever so slightly in deference. "I ask forgiveness for my… impudence. I intend no disrespect, _Pid-kom_."

The tension in the air unexpectedly slackened.

T'Pau sat back, sniffing in dismissal at her son's apology. She did not perceive that he was contrite any more than he intended to convey it. "_Nam'uh ralash-fam. Zung-tor du nash-veh. (Be silent. You fatigue me.)_ You have always been a difficult child, _Sa-fu_."

"Only in matters which are important, _Ko-mekh_."

T'Pau considered her rebellious, stubborn son. He did seem quite determined to have this Human as his mate. In that case, she had better well find out if the Human would be good enough for him. She doubted she would dissuade him, but she did want to test both his resolve and the Human female's mettle a bit more. "Do not push me further, _Sarek-am_," she warned. "I would speak to your betrothed. Leave us."

Sarek drew himself up and looked evaluatingly from Amanda to T'Pau as if considering an objection. Finding a satisfactory answer in Amanda's determined eyes, however, he bowed his head respectfully in T'Pau's direction and then departed.

Amanda stood alone before the matriarch. Silence hung over them for a moment as the last of the echoes from Sarek's retreating footsteps faded away.

The elder's face was expressionless yet her gaze was severe as she considered the young Human woman before her. "Thee are called Amanda Grayson," she stated.

"_Ha, Pid-kom_ (Yes, Matriarch)," Amanda replied.

"My son is in all ways a Vulcan male," T'Pau continued, broaching the topic without fanfare but with deadly seriousness. "He has told thee of our deepest secret, that which we do not reveal to outworlders?"

Amanda met her gaze. "He has told me of the Time, Matriarch," she replied evenly. "I am his bondmate."

"And dost thou understand fully what it entails?" Although T'Pau's tone did not change, Amanda could sense the challenge in her words. She declared her response firmly.

"I cannot know fully what I have not yet experienced, Matriarch. But Sarek has shared his thoughts of it with me, and Healer T'Alen at the embassy has provided me with the information that I will need. I intend to be as prepared as possible. And regardless, I will meet his need. Sustaining his life is my most important duty as his bondmate. And I love him. I could do no less."

At this last statement the elder blinked, as if Amanda had just announced the color of the Terran sky. Ephemeral Human emotions, in T'Pau's opinion, had no place – and no relevance – in any discussion of the Time.

"Your emotions are irrelevant in this. In the Time, there is only need, and only life or death will follow. Understand, Human: no matter what you claim to feel, your bondmate will know only need. And if you fail him, he will die."

T'Pau continued, relentless. "Sarek possesses many times your strength. He will lose all control in the fires. He will not be the bondmate that you believe you know. The likelihood is high that you will endure injury, and possibly even death - at his hands. And if you die in the Time, he will mostly likely perish as well." She paused, again studying Amanda. "Art thou certain of this path?" T'Pau's eyes bore into Amanda's.

Amanda realized suddenly that T'Pau's harsh manner was at least partially borne out of concern for her son's life. _She's afraid he'll die in _pon farr_ because of me_. _Not if I can help it_. She took a deep breath and met the older woman's eyes.

"_Pid-kom_," Amanda began, "as different as we are from one another, we both share one goal: to keep your son safe. He has never - he will not hurt me. Our bond is strong enough. You have sensed it yourself. You may not… appreciate my Human form of devotion, but love is very powerful. And I bring that to my bond with Sarek. I am bound and determined to keep my husband safe, no matter what sacrifice it may require of me." Amanda closed her eyes for a moment, attempting to project the depth of her resolve and commitment to her husband.

The elder woman blinked. The Human's psi abilities were a mere shadow of her own, but she respected what she sensed. _She is brave, if nothing else. Still, bravery may not be sufficient._

T'Pau was not yet finished. "A bonding with another species has never been attempted before. Thou may find that, when the Fires come, Sarek is drawn instead to a Vulcan woman and not to thee. Art thou prepared for such an occurrence?"

Amanda sucked in a breath, having not considered this. _Could that happen? What would it mean for us?_ She steeled herself against the unwelcome thoughts. _I would be torn up – but it's his __life__. _She met the matriarch's eyes again, resolved. "_Pid-kom_, as I have said, I will do whatever it takes to see him safe. _Whatever_ it takes."

"We shall see," T'Pau concluded, still unconvinced. "In the meantime, life here will be difficult for you. This planet is harsh to the uninitiated. Few of your kind have made a home here. You will be isolated, and missteps will not be forgiven quickly.

"Should you survive the environmental challenges of Vulcan, there will be elements of Vulcan society who will reject you. There will be those who will object to you because you are not Vulcan, out of concern that your presence threatens to dilute that which is Vulcan, and that you will flout the traditions that have kept our society whole and at peace since the Awakening. Your presence at Sarek's side will arouse these concerns still more.

"He, his bondmate, and his children are to lead the clan of Surak, and the Vulcan people. We are a conservative society, even as we celebrate IDIC. It perhaps does not seem logical, but you will be held to a higher standard of success precisely because you are not Vulcan." T'Pau peered closely at Amanda, watching her absorb this litany of difficulty. "Are thee prepared for such challenges?"

"Yes," Amanda declared firmly. And then she added, working to mask the defiance in her voice, "But have I already failed in your eyes, simply because I am Human?"

T'Pau remained impassive. _Yes, brave, to challenge me so_. "You are emotional," she said instead, dismissing the question. "And I do not judge before there is sufficient evidence to do so."

She changed the subject. "You escaped through water to elude other Humans who were attempting to harm you. Tell me of this."

A short while later, the matriarch seemed satisfied with Amanda's recounting of the attempted kidnapping.* "Interesting." Then, making it clear she had not forgotten their earlier conversation, she added, "You will need to learn different skills to survive on Vulcan."

Before Amanda could reply, T'Pau leaned her head back and briefly closed her eyes. A moment later, Sarek returned. He entered silently and stood, respectfully but warily, before his wife and his mother.

"Sarek. Thou art committed to this bond?"

"Utterly."

"_Kai'idth._ Protect thy Human mate from threats both seen and unseen; there are many. I cannot change what is, but for now I reserve judgment on thy choice. Do what is logical to ensure that it does not end badly."

"I am aware of my duty, _Pid-kom_."

"Good. Thee and thy bondmate will attend us for end-meal in three nights' time. In the meantime, thy father awaits thy greeting." T'Pau stood, signaling the end of the audience. "Live long and prosper, _Sa-fu_ and Amanda Grayson."

"_Sochya eh dif_," the pair recited in unison. T'Pau nodded once, and swept out of the hall.

* refers to incident in "Gratified By Your Company"


	7. Chapter 7 Some Traditions

**Some traditions**

"Come, my wife," Sarek said quietly as he led her back out of the citadel and into the bright red sunshine of the Vulcan day. Completely wrung out, Amanda wanted to do nothing but sag into her husband's arms, but doubted there was anyplace they could embrace without being seen and judged. She was quite relieved when Sarek led her to a hovercar.

Once inside, she buried her face in his chest. "Oh, Sarek…"

He held her reassuringly in the privacy of the vehicle. "The meeting concluded more positively than I expected," he commented.

Amanda pulled her face back up to stare at him, incredulous. "What? You thought it would be worse?"

"Indeed, it could have been considerably worse. I knew T'Pau would not accept my choice of you as my bondmate immediately. And while the council's actions thus far have been… fortuitous, I am aware that opinion there is not yet settled, either. However, I believe," and he phrased his words carefully, "that T'Pau finds you to be agreeable."

Taken aback by his blunt acknowledgment of how their marriage would be received on Vulcan, as well as surprised at his assessment of T'Pau's opinion, Amanda exclaimed, "Sarek of Vulcan, have you taken leave of your senses? She believes I'll be the death of you!"

"I assure you I am quite in control of my faculties. T'Pau will learn that such a concern is groundless."

"And she says that there will be many who won't accept me – precisely because I presume to be your wife. Although I guess I understand that more, now," she added.

Sarek's eyes clouded with concern. "Does my family's position concern you, _Aduna_?"

"No, but it does explain a few things about you. And I was just thinking about fitting in. Being part of such a high profile family will make that more difficult. I just wish you had told me beforehand."

Now his tone became protective, as well as possessive. "Amanda, you are my _aduna_, mine. Should anyone you encounter have difficulty accepting this, they will answer to _me_." He glared into the air for a moment, as if he could, by force of will alone, establish acceptance of his Human wife where it did not yet exist.

Then, regaining control, his tone softened again. "I believe you are in need of some nutrition, hydration and rest, however. Allow me to attend to your needs, and then, when you are rested, I will show you more of Vulcan as you have shown me places of Earth."

Amanda sighed, and smiled up at him. She did not know how much of a challenge her husband had taken on to make her his bride, nor if he was even fully aware himself. It would matter at some point, perhaps greatly. But right now it didn't. She loved him. They would deal with these problems as they came. Somehow the sharp edges of challenges and difficulties seemed to smooth over when she was with him. "That is most agreeable, my husband."

ooo

Later on, they traveled in the flyer toward the afternoon sun for what Amanda felt was a long time before Sarek landed the craft in the foothills of the L-langon Mountains. She had nearly fallen asleep – or perhaps she had. The morning had been exhausting, although she wasn't sure which factor had more to do with it, the gravity, the lack of oxygen, or the meeting with T'Pau. The rest in the flyer had been quite welcome.

Sarek parked the flyer on a flat stone outcropping that appeared to be the entrance area to some sort of shrine. Signage stood at the beginning of a stone-lined path that led up a short incline toward a series of structures beyond.

They were obviously removed from any nearby civilization and were also apparently the only ones at this place, as there were no other flyers in sight. Sarek therefore took Amanda's hand as she stepped out.

"Are you feeling more rested and acclimated, _Aduna_?" he inquired.

"Yes, I am, thank you, Sarek," she replied. She could feel his mind probing to ascertain her physical condition. Deciding he ought to be teased for his paternalistic assessment, she added, "You know that, though, so why did you ask?"

Sarek straightened and removed his hand with dignity, caught but not apologetic. "I conclude by your response that you are indeed acclimating well," he returned.

"_Pfft_."

Ignoring that last, he turned and led her along the winding path upward to a broad, sheltered overlook, upon which stood several open-air pavilions, obviously very old.

The vista afforded by the overlook was a spectacular view of the desert they had just crossed. In the middle of the site, lined by a low stone wall, was a small pool of water - a trickle, really, coming out of a fissure in the rocks before being re-directed back underground at the other end of the pool – but it was actual, flowing water nonetheless. A riot of desert vegetation grew alongside the pool, extending outward from it for about two meters before abruptly yielding again to sand and stone.

"This place is called _Eglus t'Kunel_, a minor shrine to the Goddess T'Praith," Sarek informed her. "The shrine is approximately 11,980 years old. In Pre-Reform times, couples would make pilgrimages here to pray for additions to their families."

"T'Praith was the goddess of fertility," she supplied in understanding.

"As it is one of the oldest extant shrines in this region, it is a notable historical site. The desert vistas visible from here are also quite striking. And as this was most frequently visited in ancient times by what you would call 'newlyweds,' I thought you would find such a visit interesting."

Looking around first to again verify that they were alone, Amanda wrapped her arms around his tall form and teased, "Are we going to pray to T'Praith for an addition to our family, Sarek?"

Amanda could feel his amusement and attraction through their bond. "You may, although I would assert that other factors will have greater influence than the goddess."

"'Other factors,' hmm?"

"Indeed. Come," he offered his fingers, bidding her to follow him into the shrine.

Venturing farther into the timeworn site, Amanda suddenly felt the weight of history, and of millennia of traditions, upon her. She was truly an outsider here, on an ancient planet and in a superannuated culture where it seemed that only sheer strength of will – hers and Sarek's – would carve out a place for her.

Perhaps it was only the lengthening shadows brought on by the setting of the red sun, but she suddenly experienced a wave of foreboding and she shivered. If it concerned her alone and this planet were to prove too hostile, as T'Pau predicted, she could simply choose to leave. But it was not so simple for Sarek. His clan, his position... _T'Pau __did__ say something about his position being at risk…_

"Sarek," she entreated quietly, "are you sure this all isn't too much? I mean, I am a risk to you here…"

He turned back toward her, emotion evident in the swiftness of his movement. Burning eyes stared down into hers as he raised his hands to the sides of her face. "Never believe that," he rasped out loud and in her mind. There was no hesitation as he brought his mouth down onto hers, a very Human gesture made unapologetically by a Vulcan in this sacred Vulcan place.

Sensing her concerns further, his mind voice replied, _/My place will soon be here, and your place is by my side, always. We are _k'hat'n'dlawa_. I will not yield my place simply because I have found in you that which, in truth, every Vulcan seeks./ _

His kiss intensified and one hand roved swiftly down her body, pulling her close to him as he backed her up against a stone pillar. Whether he had initially wished simply to emphasize his point or it was again that need to demonstrate the devotion he could not voice, he did not know; but the flame of his desire had been lit.

Amanda felt her knees go weak as his lips insistently pressed down upon hers, his emotion flooding through their bond. But her experience with the _Surak's_ escape pod plus T'Pau's harsh warnings caused her to hesitate. /_Sarek, we should leave…find some privacy…_/

/_My wife, we are quite alone./_ His fingers traced intricate patterns on her throat, then crept lower.

Her body was on fire. /At least, let's go to the flitter…/

Teeth now began to nibble along her collarbone. Amanda sighed, fighting her desire for him and involuntarily clutching her husband tighter even as she sought to dissuade him.

_/The flitter's presence below serves as notice to others that we are here. It would be most improper for anyone else arriving to disturb us…/_

With that, Sarek pulled his wife down with him onto stones warmed by the setting sun and worn smooth by millenia of footsteps. "It is as it should be," he murmured, his voice throaty with desire as he felt her melt into him. Amanda stopped fighting and gave in to what they both wanted.

He was gentle but strong and passionate as he defiantly sought to love his wife. He heard her moan, and his fingers and mouth never left her skin. _/We belong to one another, _K'diwa_, and to no one else. Never forget this. I cherish thee,/_ he declared fiercely as their bodies twined together.

_/I know it as instinctively as I breathe, my husband,/_ Amanda's mind voice responded just before she was swept away on a tide of passion.

ooo

A little while later they stirred in the now chillier air. Discretely recessed lights had automatically come on in and around the shrine. "Sarek…" Amanda began, as if just realizing what they'd done and anticipating censure from some quarter. "Isn't this a bit… improper?" _Haven't we just desecrated a shrine? At least disrespected it?_ _And probably a dozen holo-cams have recorded the whole thing._ She closed her eyes in mortification as she again recalled T'Pau's sharp words from earlier in the day.

Sarek matter-of-factly scooped up their discarded robes and pulled her to her feet. His answer was somehow perfectly impassive yet unmistakably rebellious, and Amanda had to smile. "Anyone concluding such would be illogical, my wife," he said with a Vulcan shrug. "This shrine celebrates life."

ooo

Once back in the hovercar, Sarek took off in a different direction, heading toward the eastern outskirts of Shi'Kahr. "We have one more stop to make today, if you are not overly fatigued," he informed his wife.

Amanda sighed internally. As much as she loved doing anything with Sarek, by this point she was exhausted and hungry. It had been an eventful day, and she was looking forward to resting after many hours of Vulcan heat, gravity and atmosphere. _Still, this must be important to him or he wouldn't have proposed it,_ she thought. "I can handle one more stop, my husband," she grinned, and then added wickedly, "although it's no thanks to you!"

With a quick look to make sure she was teasing, he replied gravely, "I beg forgiveness, my wife." He was gratified by her laughter.

Amanda settled back in her seat and they flew on in companionable silence. She reflected, not for the first time, on the many surprising dimensions of her husband. She had discerned, almost from the beginning, many nuances to his being, from a sharp wit to a deep, almost sensual appreciation of music and literature, all carefully controlled and only sparingly revealed. Even this hadn't fully prepared her for the deep well of passion he had unveiled before their bonding.

As she watched his smoothly composed, impassive countenance now, it was hard to believe that they'd just done what they'd done; she wouldn't, in fact, if she were not a witness to her own actions. And she had been a willing, indeed enthusiastic, participant. In addition to the many hidden dimensions to Sarek, Amanda wondered on the irony that one with so much control could bring out such an utterly uncontrollable, passionate side of herself - a dimension that, before Sarek, she hadn't even been aware she had.

After a while, Amanda could see the skyline of the city again. But then it began to fade into the distance to her right as a large structure began to loom in the distance to the left and Sarek piloted the hovercar toward it. She looked over at him. "Is that where we're going?"

He nodded. "It is the Fortress D'H'Riset. As you know from Vulcan history, it was erected here at the base of the L-langon foothills some two thousand and forty years before Surak's birth to protect the water sources of Shi'Kahr and the city itself. It was Surak's home for a time and is a monument to Surak today."

Amanda nodded. She was familiar with the published history of D'H'Riset. Why Sarek felt it necessary to bring her here now she wasn't sure. _He'll explain eventually_, she thought, and instead of questioning him further, she sat back again and surreptitiously enjoyed watching her new husband's handsome profile as he piloted the flitter toward their destination.

In just a few minutes they approached a set of tall – very tall – gates at the entrance to the fortress. It seemed to be a much bigger, sprawling compound than it had appeared from a distance, situated at the edge of a tall, broad mesa that dropped off sharply just before the foothills began their relentless rise into the towering L-langons. The gates opened automatically for Sarek's flitter – _curious_, Amanda thought – and the car glided to a stop in a courtyard in front of the first large building.

Amanda looked up at the grand structure before her as Sarek led her from the flitter up the stairs to the entrance. The place looked more like a huge, other-worldly castle to her than a monument.

She was caught completely off-guard when the imposing doors automatically opened at their approach, and Sarek swept her up and carried her over the threshold. Speechless with surprise, she just looked at him. "As I promised," Sarek returned gravely.

Amanda recalled their last conversation about wedding traditions while they were aboard the _Surak_. Her eyes widened. "I thought this was a monument to Surak – but you're telling me it's your _home_?"

"It is a monument to Surak, as well as my home. As the eldest heir to the clan of Surak, this is my residence. It will be our home."

Amanda just shook her head slowly. "A prince _and_ a castle," she murmured.

Sarek looked down at her, his brow furrowed. "Is this… unacceptable to you, _Aduna_?"

Now she smiled at his evident concern. "Oh no," she replied, laughing a little. "It's just… unexpected. Well, not that unexpected, I guess," she concluded, eyeing him.

He merely flicked a brow as he set her down and led her into the large entry hall. At the other end, huge floor to ceiling windows revealed a stunning vista, capturing the mesa's sudden drop-off and the L-langon foothills arising immediately from the mesa's bottom. The L-langon mountains themselves stood tall and dark in the distance.

Following her gaze, Sarek took her toward the windows, and then out a set of doors built into the transparent wall that opened onto a broad, elegant terrace.

Elaborate gardens opened up below the terrace and spread outward to a fortified wall at the edge of the cliff. The grounds wound around the fortress on either side and out of sight. The wall, Amanda could see, followed the edge of the drop-off until the cliff gradually slumped into a steep hillside, down which the barrier ran until it disappeared out of sight. The fortifications of D'H'Riset were evidently extensive.

"The fortress was originally built to defend the settlements down on the plain that became Shi'Kahr, and the aquifers that fed them," Sarek informed, sensing her train of thought. "It was situated here to take greatest advantage of the terrain. The fortress is naturally defensible on this vantage point and well able to defend clan holdings from here." He gestured back at the building behind them. "The great hall here became a locus point for military exercises, negotiations with opposing clans, and many times, preparations for war." He looked down at his new wife, his voice solemn. "It is said that those who resided here witnessed the devastations brought down on more populous parts of Vulcan during some of those wars. Now the S'chn T'Gai wear the mantle of peace, of diplomacy. We live here in the shadow of ancient warfare to remind us of the reasons why."

Amanda touched her fingers to his. His sense of duty was not an act, she knew, but a profound part of who he was, and it was clear he assumed this legacy with solemn responsibility. Before her mind could reflect further, though, he was leading her back inside.

Sarek's tour of the fortress was exhaustive and informative. For Amanda, learning that the ancient structure had been an ancestral home of his clan made it all the more fascinating. Even more amazing was how well the fortress had been modernized. The finest quality of living improvements that technology could offer had been seamlessly built into the infrastructure without sacrificing its ancient aura. She looked forward to exploring such a fascinating integration of the old and new – but not right now.

It was now completely dark outside, with a faint glow from the rising sliver of T'Kuht visible along the horizon. Amanda sank down on the piece of furniture nearest her in the great hall. The wealth of history within D'H'Riset's walls was incredible, but fatigue was wearing on her.

Sarek didn't miss her movement nor what it indicated. "It is time for end-meal, my wife. We should depart."

She looked up at him in surprise. "Can't we just have dinner here?"

He paused a bit awkwardly, surprising Amanda again. "Unfortunately," he began slowly, "I gave the servants the evening off."

Amanda laughed inwardly at this. _Servants!_ "Well, we can certainly come up with something ourselves, can't we?"

Sarek looked as if he were about to object and then thought the better of it. Still not understanding his hesitancy, Amanda teased him, "Come on, you haven't shown me the kitchen yet, anyway."

"Very well, my wife." He led her down another set of elegant stone halls and breezeways, and Amanda wondered what she would find. An ancient fire pit? A replicator?

The food preparation area was anything but ancient. It had been thoroughly modernized, and was obviously equipped to serve large numbers of guests.

"This is quite a facility! We shouldn't have any trouble scaring up a meal, assuming the stasis units are stocked," Amanda commented upon surveying the large space.

"Indeed," Sarek returned, albeit noncommittally. He strode to the nearest large stasis unit and peered inside, then turned to Amanda. "What… would you prefer? We can replicate a variety of- "

"Oh heavens, Sarek, let's have some real food after the replicated fare aboard the _Surak_. Not that it wasn't just fine, of course. Why don't you surprise me with something?"

He started to object. "Surprises are—"

"Oh, I know. Let's just make something you'd like; I'm sure I'll love it." She smiled encouragingly.

Rather than tell her that her assumption was also illogical, Sarek's brow furrowed again as he looked back into the stasis unit. He quickly selected a few items and placed them on a nearby counter. Then he began methodically searching through cabinets and drawers, occasionally pulling out an item or replacing another. Finally he stopped, frowning at the collection he had assembled, and Amanda had an inkling of what was going on.

"Can I help?" she asked.

"I am uncertain," he replied, reluctantly. "I had thought that a simple _barkaya_ would be suitable, but it appears we may not have all of the ingredients. Or perhaps the correct utensils." He paused, his expression guarded. "Nor am I… certain, completely, of how much time it will take to prepare."

Amanda could not suppress a smile at this abashed admission. _So my prince doesn't know his way around a kitchen, does he? _ "Oh, don't worry about it, Sarek," she said soothingly. "Do eating establishments on Vulcan offer take-out?"

"Not as such, typically. And I am not 'worried,' my wife; rather, I recognize that I must see to your nutritional needs." If a Vulcan could wear a look of injured pride, Sarek was doing so at this moment.

"Of course, _Adun_. But let me help, please. Surely we can put together a meal in this vast kitchen," Amanda suggested again. Amanda certainly didn't consider herself a virtuoso in the kitchen, but watching her husband attempt to cover his almost complete lack of familiarity both amused and charmed her.

At her words, an idea appeared to occur to Sarek. Once again ignoring her offer of help – _no, my husband isn't stubborn at all,_ she thought – he re-opened the stasis unit in search of something new.

Finding what he was looking for, he turned next to a dry storage unit for some additional items. His search complete, he returned his attention to Amanda. "Please, rest, _Aduna_," he said, indicating a small table and chairs to one side. _Provide for you I shall,_ he thought determinedly as he set to work.

A few minutes later and not without a slight flourish, Sarek placed a small platter in front of his new wife. "_Thuhk, kreyla_, and _sash-savas_," he announced.

"It looks delicious," Amanda responded genuinely, not about to comment on the fact that her husband had just cooked up a dinner of cheese and crackers with a side of fruit.

ooo

A little while later, comfortably full and with _sash-savas_ now firmly identified as a new favorite food, Amanda stretched and could not quite stifle a yawn. She really was tired now. "That was wonderful, Sarek; thank you," she managed.

"It is only logical to provide sustenance to one's bondmate," he replied solemnly, but Amanda could tell he was pleased (_relieved?)_ that she approved of the meal.

"You are fatigued," he stated, "yet there is one more area of the Fortress I must show you."

Before Amanda could protest he stood and picked her up, carrying her easily in his arms.

"Sarek! I can walk, you know. Where are we going, anyway?"

"You have walked enough this day, _Aduna_. I will take care of the rest." Sarek ignored her question of their destination as they left the kitchen area and began to climb a long, winding staircase. Once at the top, down a corridor and through a few tall archways, he brought her into another large room and gently set her down.

Amanda found herself on the largest sleeping platform she had ever seen. Across from her, huge floor-to-ceiling windows looked out onto the night sky, while the ceiling itself arched high above her. Elegant, ancient tapestries and other artwork decorated the walls, softly illuminated by modern, recessed lighting.

"Your sleeping chamber, my wife," Sarek said.

Amanda arose and went to him, laying her hands on his chest. "It's beautiful. I hope it is _your_ sleeping chamber as well, my husband."

"It is customary for Vulcan couples to occupy separate sleeping quarters, although they may share them, at times. Nonetheless, I would find it… agreeable… to share these with you."

Unlike other more public or philosophically driven traditions, Sarek gave barely a thought to abandoning this Vulcan custom, reasoning that their sleeping arrangements were a private matter between themselves, and it was logical to please his wife. He bent his head, and his lips brushed her hair as his paired fingers sought hers.

"I would like nothing better," Amanda sighed in contentment, leaning against him.

Strong hands steadied her. "You must rest," came his quiet command as he matter-of-factly began to undress her for bed. "I have procured sleeping garments; however, you do not have to wear them," he added, causing Amanda to giggle.

"Really, Ambassador. Are you sure that's appropriate in this hallowed place?"

By way of response, Sarek tumbled her down onto the bed.

That night at the vast fortress, the desert wind blew in through an open bedroom window, cooling them. They took no notice of the night sounds and any sand that might have blown in with it; they were otherwise occupied. And as Amanda fell asleep nestled in the crook of Sarek's arm, she felt a little more at home.


	8. Chapter 8 Vulcan Reception

**Vulcan reception**

The next day they met Skon in his offices at the Vulcan Diplomatic Corps headquarters in central Shi'Kahr. Amanda wasn't sure what to expect of Sarek's father, only that she sincerely hoped this meeting would be different from the encounter with T'Pau.

What she wasn't expecting was his warm and firm handclasp when Sarek introduced her. "Greetings, _T'sai_ Amanda," Skon spoke in an elegant, sonorous baritone. "Live long and prosper."

Amanda recovered enough from her surprise to murmur, "Peace and long life, Ambassador Skon." Then her eyes widened as she realized that his welcoming gesture was also a very effective diplomatic tool: he'd quickly and accurately gauged her emotional state when he'd grasped her hand. The elder Vulcan's gaze met hers and he nodded ever so slightly, as if to acknowledge her realization. Then she felt through the bond that Sarek was equally aware, and was not pleased.

Skon ignored his son's stiffened posture. "I am gratified to meet the female who has captured my son's _katra," _he continued.

Amanda blushed, surprised again, this time by his easy reference to Vulcan emotion.

"Illogical statements are unnecessary, _Sa-mekh_," Sarek interjected.

Skon turned shrewd eyes to his son. "They are only illogical if they are untrue; is this not correct, my son?"

Sarek's eyes narrowed in a minute display of annoyance, but he did not reply. Instead, he took a position standing at Amanda's shoulder, hands clasped behind his back.

Skon returned his attention to Amanda and gestured to a low couch. "_T'sai_, please sit. I will provide refreshment." He motioned to an attendant Amanda hadn't even realized was there and then was speaking to her again. "How are you adjusting to Vulcan, _T'sai_?" he inquired.

"Please, Ambassador, call me Amanda," she ventured.

The elder ambassador inclined his head. "Indeed, Amanda. Such a concession on my part requires the same of you; please address me as _Sa'mekh_."

Pleased at the granting of such familiarity, Amanda smiled. "I am gratified, _Sa'mekh_. I am adjusting; each day is better. Sarek ensured that I had adequate preparation before we arrived," she added, gazing at her husband.

Skon nodded. "As I would expect. You will find, over time, that an appropriate regimen of physical activity will greatly ease your experience on our planet. There are few Humans who have resided here long-term, but those who have done so have found such conditioning beneficial."

At that moment, the attendant returned with a tray of glasses and an ornate water pitcher. Rather than serve the water, however, Skon conspicuously stepped back from the tray and gestured to Sarek, who stepped forward and poured a glass for Amanda. Then Sarek poured a glass for Skon, and Skon poured one for Sarek.

Amanda was confused by the apparent ritual; she had never observed Sarek do this at the Earth embassy. There had typically been attendants about. And when it had just been the two of them… Her eyes widened, suddenly connecting their actions with the etiquette and protocol lessons Sarek had given her. But how many times had he brought her water or food before they were bonded? She smiled inwardly. _Her very formal Vulcan ambassador apparently broke a few rules in his pursuit of her, didn't he? _

But before she could think on it further, Skon was peppering her with questions, about her childhood, her schooling, her work with the Universal Translator. It was pleasantly cool in Skon's office, Amanda noted almost absently, and she found herself relaxing, becoming almost chatty with Sarek's father. He was curious and even charming, while still utterly Vulcan. She could definitely see the father in the son. When Skon asked her to clarify a particular detail, however, she realized that he already knew a great deal of what he was asking her.

_Verifying, is he? Well, I guess it's understandable that he would look into my background…_ Amanda noticed then that the robe Skon was wearing was heavier than those she had observed on others, and she realized belatedly that she'd been taken unawares again. Skon had lowered the temperature in his office so she _would_ relax… _Have I relaxed too much, failed some test?_

Sarek, sensing her anxiety, quietly stepped forward, offering her the _oz'hesta_. Skon took notice of the act and inclined his head. "I ask forgiveness, Amanda. It is unnecessary of me to ask you so many questions when you no doubt underwent a more exhaustive interrogation from T'Pau."

Amanda blinked, having no idea how to respond to that.

Skon took no notice, adding instead, "You will find with time that, occasionally, my bondmate's 'bark is worse than her bite,' if I have translated that idiom correctly." Amanda knew that he knew he had.

Skon suddenly turned his attention to Sarek. "My son." Amanda was fascinated to see Sarek straighten, almost standing at attention before his father. "Tell me of your recent accomplishments," the elder Vulcan commanded.

Sarek dutifully complied, and the next several minutes passed as Skon interrogated his son on everything from the current political situation on Earth and progress and obstacles in several sets of trade negotiations, to Sarek's assessment of the Klingon military buildup in a neighboring sector.

Finally satisfied, at least for now, Skon abruptly switched his attention again, saying, "Ah, but we neglect our guest. My son, your bondmate is likely fatigued. Bring Amanda someplace where she can be comfortable, and care for her." Another command.

With that, they made their farewells, and Sarek mentioned that they would be re-joining in two nights' time for a dinner at D'Han'Naal.

Amanda was unsure what Skon meant about the dinner when he raised a brow and commented sagely to her, "You will find these affairs most uniquely showcase Vulcan efficiency. Until then." He bowed and escorted them out.

Amanda left a little dazed by her charming yet commanding father-in-law. Even as he presented himself as a bit eccentric by Vulcan standards, it was clear to her that nothing got by him. He and T'Pau seemed at once so different in their personalities and yet so similar in their commanding presences. She wondered what it must have been like to grow up in this family.

ooo

End meal at D'Han'Naal turned out to be a lengthy affair. Since it was traditional among Vulcans not to converse while dining, there were lengthy interludes between the multiple courses to allow for discussion. Amanda, already tired from the last several days - no doubt from acclimating to Vulcan - realized that Skon had actually been _sarcastic_ earlier when he had commented that an event such as this - which was taking hours - showcased Vulcan efficiency. _Like father, like son_, she had thought with wonder. _Who knew?_

That was before she found herself in her current position, curled around the toilet receptacle in one of the refreshers, riding through another wave of retching.

The evening had begun auspiciously enough. As she and Sarek mingled, sometimes together, sometimes separately, Amanda was introduced to the members of the Vulcan High Council, the heads of the Vulcan Science Academy and a few other august members of Vulcan society as guests shared water before the meal.

Sofir, an elderly council member, had been the first to pose the question. "I am unfamiliar, T'Sai Grayson; what is the Human lifespan?"

"It is approximately 150 Earth years, _S'haile_," Amanda answered.

The Vulcan looked her up and down. "Are you an adult, then?"

"Why, yes," she replied, surprised and trying to conceal her embarrassment.

"Ah," Sofir responded, curiosity evidently satisfied. "It is difficult to tell with Humans. Adults of your species can appear as children." Two others standing near, T'Ulin of the council and her bondmate Sponik, bent their heads in agreement, and Amanda realized that Sofir was probably not the only one wondering if she were still a child. _They must think Sarek has lost his mind…_

"Indeed," Amanda murmured. She was aware that many of those to whom she had been introduced observed her with unabashed curiosity, as if she were some kind of exotic zoo animal._ Apparently Humans can be as strange to Vulcans as the reverse_, she thought.

A short while later Skon introduced her to T'Riah, a geophysicist at the Science Academy. "I have read some of your work, Dr. Grayson," the scientist began. "It would be agreeable if your brought your linguistics studies to the Academy."

"I am honored," Amanda replied, surprised that T'Riah was familiar with her field.

When queried about her interest, T'Riah simply responded, "Diversity is to be celebrated in all areas, no less so than in the search for knowledge. I find some of my academic colleagues do not always honor this ideal, however." The Vulcan woman met Amanda's gaze. "I am a member of the Science Academy's academic council. When your inquiry came to the VSA, I decided first to investigate your work and then to advocate for it, to ensure that it was represented appropriately."

Amanda blinked, wondering if her scholarship had been found wanting by others at the academy. Seeming to sense her question, T'Riah responded, "I have travelled widely within the Federation and beyond for my work, Doctor, and I am perhaps reminded more consistently than some of my less-traveled colleagues that differences in viewpoints and methods enhance, rather than detract, from the scientific process. We are a conservative society, but do ultimately embrace change for that which is logical."

"I understand," Amanda acknowledged, realizing both that she would need to re-earn her professional standing here and that she had apparently gained an ally in T'Riah. "I appreciate your support."

"One does not thank logic," T'Riah responded with a raised brow.

"To shared logic, then," Amanda replied with a restrained but genuine smile.

She had been relaxing after this friendly encounter when T'Pran, another council member, made a seemingly innocuous inquiry.

"Dr. Grayson, I was unaware that Human academicians devoted themselves full-time to their studies."

"Well, yes," Amanda responded, somewhat uncertain as to the question being posed. "I work full-time, but no more so than a Vulcan professor would."

"Yet you are residing at D'H'Riset, are you not?"

"Yes…?" Now Amanda was confused.

Equally puzzled by their apparent failure to communicate, T'Pran tried a different tack. "Do you plan to publish the results of the exercise you are conducting with _Kevet-dutar_ Sarek?"

Positively baffled now, Amanda could only query, "Excuse me, _Shikh-Ornavensu _(Honored Council Member)?"

T'Pran appeared more perplexed herself. "This cultural study you are conducting. When it is complete, and you return to Earth, will you publish the results?"

A slow chill moved through Amanda as she abruptly realized the nature of the misunderstanding. The foundation of familiarity she had been steadily building for her new surroundings suddenly gave way, and the undeniable obviousness of her alien nature here on Vulcan was once again painfully clear.

Sarek, who had been conversing nearby, was immediately at her side, his soft but authoritative baritone summoning T'Pran's attention.

"_Shikh-Ornavensu _T'Pran, I regret that you were somehow misinformed. We are not conducting a 'study' of any kind, nor is this a temporary exercise," he stated firmly, wondering what the council member could possibly be thinking. "Our arrangement is quite permanent. _T'Sai_ Amanda is my bondmate." He raised his paired fingers to Amanda's.

The look of shock and incomprehension that passed across T'Pran's face would have been comical if the moment hadn't been so awkward. She quickly composed herself before turning to her bondmate, Sofek, a VSA official. "You informed me that this… association was an experiment," she all but accused him.

Sofek looked at the floor. "So I had hypothesized. I regret my error."

Silence fell. _You regret that you made a wrong assumption, or you regret that we're bonded?_ Amanda wondered, her anger rising, and Sarek shot her a warning thought even as she could sense he was tightly controlling his own emotions.

At that moment, Skon appeared at Amanda's elbow, smoothly herding her and Sarek away from the spot with his own movement. "Novel concepts often require some time to be absorbed," he murmured quietly to the pair. Then, more loudly, he inquired, "Amanda, tell me what you have seen of Vulcan thus far." Conversation re-started around them. _Thank God_, she thought.

Relieved by the change of subject, Amanda recited the rather lengthy list of places that Sarek had shown her during their short stay, finishing with the _Eglus t'Kunel._

"Ah, a popular site historically," Skon commented, casually inclining his head. He continued in a scholarly tone, "In ancient times, couples would actually copulate at the shrine in the hope of ensuring a successful conception."

Amanda's eyes widened.

"I understand that occasionally the ancient rite is still practiced," he finished innocently.

Amanda nearly choked on her water. Sarek remained conspicuously expressionless; Skon merely raised a brow at them both. "I am… pleased, my son, that you are providing Amanda with such a thorough historical tour."

ooo

Fortunately for multiple reasons, dinner was served promptly thereafter. Each course featured Vulcan cuisine that she had not previously experienced, and in spite of her fatigue, Amanda was fascinated as Sarek explained each. One such dish, _pre tarmeeli_, seemed to morph into different flavors with each bite she took. It was wonderful, at least at first. Amanda knew she was inordinately pleased with herself when she withstood its fiery aftertaste with aplomb while under T'Pau's discerning gaze.

That self-satisfaction vanished a short while later, though, when she was overtaken by a rising wave of queasiness. When ignoring it didn't work, Amanda was forced to quietly excuse herself. She was relieved when she made it out if the hall without breaking into a run.

Now, after what seemed like a very long while, embarrassed and exhausted in a refresher, Amanda dreaded what would likely happen next. Sarek would come looking for her, or T'Pau would send a servant, and she would be found like this, a limp and smelly rag of a Human desperately dry-heaving in Vulcan's thin air. She ceased to care a moment later when the retching started again.

It was Sarek who found her, concern evident in his eyes as he swiftly surveyed her condition. "It's just something I ate," Amanda reassured him apologetically. The thought of the _pre tarmeeli_ made her nauseous just thinking about it.

"Indeed. I shall have to review the ingredients from this evening's meal. Perhaps the list of Vulcan foodstuffs that are disagreeable to Humans needs to be revised. Shall I summon a healer?"

"No, no," Amanda replied hastily. "I think I've made enough of a spectacle tonight already." Sarek's brows climbed and he appeared ready to dispute her statement.

"Please, Sarek, can you just take me home? I'll make apologies to your parents."

"I shall, my wife, but apologies are illogical. If anything—"

"Sarek, it's okay. Please." She clamped a hand over her mouth in anticipation of more nausea, causing Sarek to conclude that an expeditious departure would be logical.

A few minutes later, Sarek took his and Amanda's leave of the other dinner guests. "It has been a long day for my _aduna_. Live long and prosper." Amanda was sure she was not imagining the slight but clear emphasis he placed on the word "_aduna_," and her heart swelled. This had not been an easy evening, but she felt a bit better already.

ooo

As they returned home and Amanda dozed in the flitter, Sarek thought. The reaction of Council Member T'Pran and Administrator Sofek to his bonding was surprising. As he analyzed the situation further, however, he had to acknowledge it was, in fact, not that unexpected. While his people had been space-faring for generations, there were nonetheless those who maintained an isolationist, almost bigoted attitude toward other sentient beings. They did not apply IDIC beyond themselves.

While it was disturbing to observe behavior indicative of this mindset in individuals who were highly placed, it was illogical to deny it. And he had to admit to himself that, in his haste to secure Amanda as his bondmate, he had perhaps neglected to take the necessary time to cultivate the concept among those who would be less accepting. Amanda had done well tonight, but still he knew there were council members and others who remained unconvinced that their bonding was a wise one. For his wife's well-being on Vulcan, he would have to be less cavalier when they returned permanently.

In the meantime, he resolved to allay any of Amanda's concerns when she inevitably asked him about this evening's incident. He would not have her needlessly concerned.

ooo

Later that night, dinner concluded, Skon approached T'Pau on a balcony, ruminating as she stared out over the lights of Shi'Kahr.

"You are troubled, _Aduna_," he declared softly in the quiet nighttime air.

"Our son has made a dangerous and unwise choice. Dangerous for him, and unwise for the council."

More sanguine than his bondmate, Skon replied calmly, "Perhaps, although virtually no action is without risk of some kind. It is yet premature to judge. They are a good match, and an example of IDIC. And our son has done well in preparing the legal path for her acceptance."

T'Pau remained unconvinced. "I am less concerned with her gaining acceptance than with our son maintaining his. And I am concerned for his survival."

In the dark of the moonless night Skon raised a brow. There was no point in attempting to sway her opinion now. She did raise valid concerns, and although he believed they would be resolved satisfactorily, only time would tell. There was no logic in debating their differing positions. He could not resist chiding her, however. He was the only one who could, after all. "Worry is illogical, my wife."

The Matriarch of All Vulcan gave him a narrow glance, well aware of what he was doing.

He extended two fingers, and she joined hers to his.

ooo


	9. Chapter 9 The remains of the honeymoon

**The remains of the honeymoon**

Amanda awoke in the fortress feeling the tight pang of a cramp in her lower abdomen and a tell-tale bloated feeling informing her of what was imminent. _Oh, yuck_, she thought. _And I've just been sick at T'Pau's – as if that wasn't uncomfortable or embarrassing enough_. Now, lying next to Sarek before the sun rose over the Fortress, she contemplated whether she should get up to go to the refresher or just try to fall back asleep for now.

Her stirring was enough to wake Sarek, however, and he rolled toward her. "You are unwell, my wife?"

Amanda felt the color rise in her cheeks with self-consciousness, even in the dark. Sometimes the bond could be too discerning. "No, I'm fine," she sighed. "I mean, it's just my monthly cycle. Probably the star travel or the gravity is just making me a little crampy this time. I'll get something for it if it gets any worse." She gave him a wan smile and pecked him on the cheek. "I may be a bit cranky for a day or so, so I apologize in advance."

Sarek's brows knit slightly as he parsed this information. "This is part of the Human female fertility cycle," he said, recalling the facts he knew. "Would you prefer that I reschedule our planned activities for this time period?" he asked earnestly, and Amanda couldn't restrain a smile.

"It's all right, my husband. It won't incapacitate me. Thank you for the thought, though." She squeezed his arm reassuringly, but Sarek was not convinced.

"Nevertheless, I could… help you, with the discomfort -?"

"Oh, you are sweet. But it's nothing, really. Just hold me and I'll feel much better."

"Your statements are illogical, my wife, but I will accede to your wishes. I would not wish you to become 'cranky.'"

"_Shush_, you."

She snuggled closer to him, her husband's warm body a comfort to her achy one. She couldn't remember the last time she had had a case of menstrual cramps, but she shrugged it away. _No doubt it could be chalked up to the different gravity, lack of lunar influence or whatever_.

ooo

They spent a few more days on Vulcan. Amanda recovered more or less as she expected, and was charmed if occasionally embarrassed by her husband's assiduous attention to her health. They continued to sight see.

Finally, on the morning of their last day on Vulcan, Sarek took her to the traditional market area in Old Shi'Kahr. As it had for millenia, the bazaar opened well before dawn, to enable business to conclude before the harsh rays of the midday sun began to beat down.

In the early dawn light, Amanda took in the large, open-air space that bustled with activity – and yet was almost completely silent. Only the faintest murmurs could be heard from nearby stalls as transactions were initiated and completed. The dealings taking place were so similar to many in Earth's past and present, yet this venue was still so undeniably… alien. Like the other sights Sarek had shown her, a hundred obvious and subtle differences combined to render a place that was irrefutably not her home. She took a deep breath, thinking of their journey.

Sarek turned to her. "My wife?" he inquired quietly.

Amanda's eyes met his. "It's just… it's all so different…"

"Do you find it unacceptable?" Sarek's voice was perfectly controlled, yet she sensed his concern. He was referring to more than the marketplace.

She smiled at him. "No, _Adun_. The differences are fascinating." She offered him the _oz'hesta_ and for a while they simply stood in silence with the rising sun, fingers touching.

ooo


	10. Chapter 10 Unexpected Turbulence

**Chapter 10 – Unexpected turbulence**

The following day they traveled through space dock to the _Surak_. It was time to return to Earth. After stowing the few belongings that they had carried aboard, the couple settled in the ship's common area to catch up on messages and work.

Amanda was reading messages on her comm when she smiled suddenly, exhaling with a small noise of pleasure. Sarek's head rose from his own PADD to observe her, curious. Sensing her husband's eyes upon her, she raised her own to his as her smile broadened.

"What pleases you at this moment, my wife?"

"Marcia commed me. She and some of my friends want to know when we're returning so that they can throw me a bachelorette party."

"Indeed." Sarek tilted his head. He had met Amanda's close friend Marcia briefly at their wedding. "What sort of event is this?"

Amanda laughed, caught between once again explaining a thoroughly illogical Human custom and feeling a bit embarrassed about this particular one as it related to herself. "It's a… celebration, for either a bride- or a groom-to-be, hosted by their close friends. Traditionally, it's held the night before the wedding, although that is often no longer the case for a variety of reasons." _Massive hangovers, for one,_ she thought, but decided to leave that out of her description to Sarek. She continued, "It was considered to be one last chance to behave wildly, to 'sow one's wild oats,' as it were, and originally, it was something only done for grooms. Now it's just another excuse for a rambunctious party." Her smile broadened, recalling the friends she'd seen for only a brief time at their wedding and looking forward to spending a fun, if silly, evening with them.

Sarek was still looking at her, but she could see a cloud of confusion forming in his eyes.

By way of explanation, she added, "My friends are asking me to give them a suitable date for the party. They want to hold it in a private club, closed for just this event."

Sarek paused for a moment, then stated, as if for clarification, "You say this… activity is performed prior to the wedding."

"Yes…?"

"Then there is no need for it to be scheduled."

"Oh, Sarek, it doesn't _have_ to happen before the wedding. That's just how it originated, ages ago."

"But we are already bonded, married."

"Yes, of course, but I can still have a party with my friends."

"No." Sarek's voice was firm.

"What?" Amanda was sure she misheard.

"You will not," he replied, as if he were stating the obvious.

"_What?"_ Amanda's voice rose in a combination of surprise and disbelief. She took a deep breath. They were sitting in the _Surak's_ open common area with crew about, and she had no wish to draw attention to their discussion, but –

"To repeat- " Sarek began, wondering if his Human wife was actually suffering from some sudden hearing impairment, but Amanda cut him off before he could continue.

"I heard you!" she hissed. "Just what do you mean I 'will not' have a party with _my_ friends?" she challenged.

"It is inappropriate." _Surely this is obvious? _ He thought.

"'Inappropriate?' Why?" Amanda found her anger rising as her calm rapidly dissolved, a cold fear abruptly gripping her stomach. _Did my husband just forbid me from having a celebration with my own friends? Forbid a celebration of my wedding, of all things? Just who does he think— Just what __does__ he think?_ She stared at Sarek, wondering who was sitting across from her. This was a complete and unforeseen change from all she knew about how he regarded her.

Sarek straightened, himself concerned. _Could Amanda actually wish to engage in such behavior as she described? _He had read of occasions such as these and the comportment of the participants did indeed seem both quite archaic and unacceptable. To hear his bondmate speak of doing such nowwas unnerving. He addressed her stiffly. "You describe this event as a last opportunity to 'sow one's wild oat's.' I am familiar with this Human idiom. It implies improper behavior, does it not, including intimate behavior, specifically outside of bonding?" He paused for a moment, re-gathering his control. "Is this something that you… wish to do?"

Amanda was dumbfounded. "Wha- ? Oh no, no, no, Sarek!" she exclaimed. Now there were Vulcan eyes staring at them, before discretely looking away. Amanda fought between relief that Sarek had mis-understood the party's modern, harmless interpretation and hurt that he would think that she would be unfaithful in even the smallest way. She had neither the need nor the desire to ogle male strippers or the like, and even less inclination to consider anything more.

"That kind of thing," she said as she blew out a breath, exasperated, "is just not done anymore. My friends just want to have a little fun." Then the hurt did come through. "I can't believe you would think that of me."

Sarek worked to quell his growing irritation. First his wife describes a Human custom comprised of behavior he found repellant – behavior he had thought she would eschew as well, but then her words appeared to cast doubt on this assumption, a disturbing development. And now she was reacting with anger when asked to clarify her intent. _Disturbing and confusing_.

"Perhaps," he stated slowly, "We have mistaken each other somewhat. However, participation in a 'rambunctious party,' as you describe, is still most likely inappropriate for an Ambassador's wife."

Amanda prepared to take a relieved breath when Sarek began to speak, only to clamp her mouth quickly shut at his conclusion. Her anger flared, the tension of a week of holding herself from appearing too Human in front of potentially judging Vulcan eyes adding weight to the avalanche of hurt she felt.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this. 'Rambunctious' in this context simply means friends enjoying one another. I'm sure the usual substances will get consumed, sure, but not much more than what I've seen at diplomatic events _you've_ attended. I've just assured you that there won't be any… 'intimate activity' at this get-together, and you still don't trust me to simply join some friends for the evening. Sarek, I am not some sort of irresponsible child to be ordered around this way!"

Seeing her eyes flash in hurt and anger and seeking to calm his own rattled control, it was now Sarek who took a deep breath. "I do not consider you a child, Amanda," he began, "but I must consider the context of your activities in my position, from the perspective of Vulcan."

"So you care little for what my people may think of you at times, but my actions must be dictated by what Vulcans might mistakenly think of me?" Her retort came low and dangerous now.

"You misconstrue my meaning," he returned, frowning.

"Do I?" she challenged again.

Sarek blinked slowly. Not since well before their bonding had she directed this much anger toward him, and he was dismayed by the apparently large gap in their understanding of the situation at hand. Vulcan propriety, and in particular, the need for security, were foremost in his mind, yet Amanda seemed to have dismissed all of this. He considered, refusing to react to the charged emotion between them. _Perhaps I can achieve my objectives without constraining her activity so._

He met her angry eyes, confident he had identified a satisfactory compromise for the time being. "Perhaps I can consider an alternative approach that will allow you to celebrate with your friends."

He did not receive the reaction he was expecting.

_Oh, really?_ Amanda thought, thoroughly fed up with his peremptory attitude. Without thinking further, she snapped, "You can consider all you want. I'll tell you how the party was afterward." She turned sharply back to her PADD, as if to respond to Marcia's invitation right then.

Sarek's expression closed abruptly, showing nothing. But not only was he surprised by her rebuff, he was shocked that she would so openly disregard him. _She is my wife; this is most improper. And what if she fails to heed a directive necessary for her safety?_ _Most disturbing_. He did not trust himself to respond at that moment. _This requires additional thought._

"I shall meditate. You will excuse me," he said in Vulcan, his words clipped. He arose and strode briskly from the common area before Amanda had a chance to speak. The remaining crew who had not already departed now bent their heads assiduously to their tasks.

Instead, she sat blinking back tears, well aware that the Vulcans within earshot had heard their entire exchange, and that they all spoke fluent Standard. Not an exchange, an argument, she realized, and the first one they hadn't immediately resolved. _How did we misinterpret one another so? _The tears stung.

Amanda was nothing if not determined, however, and she was resolved not to leave things this way between them. A couple of deep breaths later, she arose and walked as calmly as possible in the direction of their cabin.

Immediately when the door slid open a thick, fragrant cloud of incense smoke assaulted her. _He's burning the expensive stuff_, she thought, _and a lot of it_. He apparently hadn't expected her to return so soon, for he'd laid his meditation mat out right in the middle of the living area. That was where he was now, bent forward in the traditional contemplation pose. His side of the bond closed off to her, she wasn't sure if this was merely due to his meditation or if he was that perturbed at her.

Amanda paused for a moment, considering. She knew she shouldn't interrupt him, but neither did she wish to wait for hours to try to reach him. _He couldn't be that deep in trance already_…

She knelt in front of him, silent, but knowing he would recognize her presence sooner or later. Sure enough, after a few moments, his eyes opened and he raised his dark head.

"Sarek," she said quietly.

"My wife," came his reply. His eyes unreadable, he would not yield any hint of his thoughts as he studied her.

"I love you."

An elegant eyebrow raised, he remained silent for a long moment before answering, "Indeed."

Amanda willed herself not to give in to frustration. Fence-mending with a Vulcan husband was more difficult than it seemed. 'I'm sorry for hurting your feelings' just wasn't the right thing to say. Besides, she wasn't the only one at fault.

"We're both stubborn, you know."

"'Strong-willed' is more accurate."

"We have very different histories."

He gave her an expression as if to indicate, 'tell me something I don't know.'

She plunged in. "Sarek, when you said those things about the party my friends want to throw – about whether I could go – they made me afraid about what kind of marriage we'll have, about how you think about me. I thought that we were equals, not that you make my decisions for me. What _do_ you think?"

Sarek blinked, then responded. "We are equals, Amanda. Our _katras_ are equal. However, in a Vulcan marriage, it is the male's responsibility to ensure the safety of his bond-mate, and to provide for her and their offspring. In modern times, this duty is merely symbolic, but it is nonetheless observed. And I find…" now his voice became raspier as he worked to mask the emotion underlying it, "that in my occupation, in _our_ lives, this responsibility is far more literal. I must keep you safe."

"But how does a silly party," she fought to keep her own voice level, "threaten my safety?" Amanda implored.

Sarek stared into the space above her head. "Such things are not done on Vulcan. For you to attend unaccompanied, the unsecured location, the… uncertain nature of the activities, the potential behavior of others…" He trailed off, unwilling and unable to fully articulate the level of vulnerability he felt over her. "To not take proper precautions would be most disrespectful of me toward you," he finished, returning his gaze to her. "I will not allow that."

Amanda sat back on her heels, considering. "I understand you, I think – well, sort of. Not entirely." She looked at him, eyes wide and searching his. "But I need to live as a Human, too. How can we acknowledge both of our needs?"

"It appears we will need to compromise," Sarek allowed after a moment.

Amanda's heart lifted at his words, even though she didn't yet know what he had in mind. _Perhaps we can work through this…_

"So, how do we negotiate this… Ambassador?" Her eyes twinkled hopefully, and Sarek was struck again by how beautiful she was, how innocent, his fragile, utterly Human wife. _I must keep her safe, but I must also provide for her happiness – a challenging balance, at times…_

"If I were satisfied with the security arrangements surrounding this event, I could perhaps… see the logic… of you attending," he offered, wondering even as he spoke if he had not grievously erred by capitulating this much.

Before he could think further, however, he was nearly knocked over as Amanda enthusiastically flung her arms around his neck, peppering his cheek with kisses, relieved that they had reached an agreement. "Oh, I love you, my husband!" She pulled back slightly to look at him. "And if you send undercover security, I don't want to know about it," she told him, only partly joking.

"I cherish thee, Amanda," he replied, bringing his arms up around her and ignoring her last comment as he silently cataloged the security measures he would put in place.

Later that night, Sarek held her even closer to him while they both slept.


	11. Chapter 11 - A New Home

Chapter 11 – A new home

They arrived back at the embassy late at night, San Francisco time. Amanda was not surprised this time when Sarek had them beamed down from the _Surak_ into the embassy's front courtyard, where he'd again swept her up and carried her over the threshold of the main entrance. He had had the sentries on duty at the time carry in their belongings ahead of them, so that the brief moment remained private. No one saw the ambassador's Human bondmate scandalously stroke his ears with her fingers as she pulled his head down for a kiss. And if he returned the Human gesture, no one observed that, either.

When they arrived in the residence wing, he led her to his door. "Tomorrow, you shall move your things here," he informed her.

Amanda thought about objecting to his assumption that she would move into his abode, if only on principle, but decided against it. The ambassador's apartments were more spacious than hers. Instead she teased him, "Oh, really. You think so?"

Fortunately, he could sense her mood. "Yes," he replied with certainty as he picked her up yet again and carried her inside. Amanda laughed, happy to be at home.

ooo

The next day when Amanda finally had time to think about moving in, she surveyed Sarek's living space. And realized that it was very, very neat. In the months Amanda had known Sarek, she had peripherally noticed the orderliness that pervaded his surroundings, much as his calmness and control pervaded his persona. He achieved this order casually and almost unconsciously – it almost seemed that things managed to find their proper places of their own accord around him.

It was completely not the way the universe functioned in her presence.

His apartment was very sparsely but elegantly appointed, and his belongings efficiently arranged. Even the contents of the few drawers she peeked into were clearly and logically organized.

This certainly wasn't a surprising discovery, by any stretch, but the realization became somewhat more daunting when she contemplated combining their belongings – and the habits that went with them. Her stacks of books, piles of shoes, laundry to be put away, work notes… She wasn't messy, exactly, just… busy…

To her mind a drawer was a place to shove things precisely so they didn't have to be organized. Combining their possessions and their lives was no doubt going to be interesting.

In the meantime, she had a good deal of work to do. Since her new office at Berkeley was not yet ready, she decided to use Sarek's desk in their apartment for today.

ooo

The day had been a long one for Sarek. Returning to the embassy after a two-week absence, he was not surprised to find numerous issues demanding his attention. The frenetic schedule afforded him little time to consider his new personal situation, and by the day's conclusion, he took a necessary pause to meditate.

Finally emerging from the contemplative trance, thoughts that he had forbidden himself all day flooded in. He thought of his wife. He had not seen her in many hours. But he would see her soon, very soon. His thought was accompanied by a surge in anticipation, one that only intensified as he considered that he finally had her in his home - such as it was, here on Earth for now, but _his_ home nevertheless. His mate. _She is mine_.

He felt the emotion, and automatically sought to control it as he began what was by now becoming a familiar journey. He was only successful in suppressing it, but could not extinguish it, the anticipation. It happened every time he was away from her, and in the short time of their bonding and marriage he had amassed a dauntingly large set of data points confirming the fact. The journey's route was always different, but the end-point unerringly the same.

He finally reached his destination - and there she was, just returning to his quarters – _their_ quarters – as he was. It was as though his logical mind had resigned itself to the surge of emotion that accompanied the sight of his wife; he could not rid himself of it. He could not logically analyze it away, could not repress it, but could only control its outward expression.

And as he met Amanda's eyes, he knew she could feel it through their bond. Almost shyly he approached her, first offering the _oz'hesta_ and as their fingers touched and their thoughts flowed together, he slowly lowered his forehead to hers. /_Never parted./_

He felt her answering welcome, her calm acceptance of him. _/I love you./_

Once inside the privacy of the apartment, they spent a few quiet minutes just greeting one another, thoughts intertwined.

He wondered as he had many times before if, as a Human, she needed to hear the words in her language of his devotion, if thought were not enough.

He felt her smile in his mind. _/I don't need words, my husband./_

His mouth enveloped hers in a fiery kiss, grateful.

ooo

Later that evening when they returned from dinner, Sarek turned to his wife in the entryway. "I will join you in a moment, _Aduna_. There is one communication I must send." With that, he turned toward his desk in the living area – and stopped.

His perfectly ordered, sparsely appointed desk was gone, its pristine surface replaced by one completely covered with PADDs, documents, a coffee mug, several scattered styli, and a tall, teetering stack of old-fashioned paper books.

He turned back toward Amanda. "My wife…?"

Amanda had just kicked off her shoes in the entryway. Abandoning her intention to hang up her wrap when she heard him call, she dropped it on a chair instead.

"What is it, Sarek?"

She stepped into the living area to see him staring silently at the desk. It took her a moment to realize the problem.

"Oh, your desk. I brought a few books up from storage."

_A few?_ He thought, wondering how many more remained.

"And I had to get some things done for work. I'll move most of this out of here when my office at Berkeley is ready. And then I thought perhaps we could share a desk at home," she finished, as if this were a perfectly reasonable idea.

Sarek succeeded in keeping his brows from shooting upward at her proposal, but Amanda did notice his eyes widen ever so slightly – a rather flagrant display for him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she added. "I should've cleaned up." With that she scooped the stack of books off the desk and plopped them next to a similar pile on the floor. "I'll figure out where to put these later." Then she quickly pushed the PADDs and papers together into a pile off to one side of the desk. "There," she said, looking at him expectantly.

Her new spouse was silent, uncharacteristically looking as if he were searching for what to say.

"On second thought," Amanda amended, considering him, "maybe I'll set up a home office across the way." The suite that had been hers before their wedding _would_ make a nice office. And she didn't like seeing Sarek speechless.

Sarek recovered. "It is… all right, _Aduna_," he told her, using the Human phrase. He realized that he had previously observed this level of order, or lack thereof, in her embassy office – he had simply noticed the office's occupant more so. "It would seem we have discovered a new and unique application of _kol-ut-shan_ (IDIC) in the combination of our belongings."

He glanced from the desk to her, and she could swear he looked amused.


	12. Chapter 12 Seeing Green and Red

**Chapter 12 – Seeing green and red**

[Author's Note: Some of you might recognize the beginning of this chapter if you've read the one-shot, "Dressed and Undressed." Rest assured, though, this chapter takes the story further!]

She was wearing a short skirt and a shimmery top, brightly colored tights covering her legs. Sarek was… perturbed. He had certainly seen more exotic or revealing female dress in his travels and even here on Earth, but he could not deny the effect of what he saw.

"You are wearing that… ensemble to the event hosted by your friends?" he inquired, taking care to ensure that his tone remained neutral.

"This _is_ what one wears to a club, after all, Sarek," Amanda said lightly. When he did not respond, she turned toward him. "What's wrong?"

He took a breath. "You attire is not entirely in keeping with your role as wife of the Vulcan Ambassador, Amanda."

Amanda blinked. "What?"

"Your attire is—"

"I _heard_ you," she cut him off, exasperated.

Now it was his turn to be puzzled. "Then why did you ask-?"

"Sarek, I'm meeting some friends in a," she searched for a description, "a place for recreation, parties. And it's been closed for just this function tonight, so it's not as if I'll be cavorting in public." She tried, and failed, to keep from rolling her eyes. "Anyway, for me to show up in something more… formal… just wouldn't be right."

He regarded her with a look that she was sure indicated skepticism. "Besides," she added, "this isn't all that different from other things you've seen me wear."

_Yes, I am well aware_. Sarek's mind quickly thought back to the very first time he had seen Amanda – Dr. Grayson – in what she would describe as "party attire."

_December, 2228_

_It had been mid-December. He had just been reflecting on a particularly interesting conversation he had had with her about similarities and differences in humanoid seasonal celebratory rituals, when suddenly she had appeared with a group of colleagues. They appeared to be leaving the embassy as a group when his eyes caught hers and she stopped to greet him. She and her co-workers were on their way to the Federation Linguistics Association's holiday party, she informed him – (Sarek had wondered why the Federation's linguists had a need to celebrate Terran winter holidays) – and that was the reason for the group's "festive" attire, as she had called it. _

_He hadn't noticed the others' dress, but he did notice hers. She wore a pair of slim dark trousers and a matching short jacket – these were not unusual – but covering her midriff underneath the jacket was a bright red top in a soft fabric trimmed along the top with a white, fur-like material. The top appeared to leave her shoulders quite bare. He could not verify this fact because of the presence of the jacket, although he was… curious. _

_Noticing his gaze, she indicated her clothes and the bright red, pointed hat she was holding. "I'm supposed to be one of Santa's el— er, never mind. It's for the party." She blushed then, and Sarek watched with fascination as pink color suffused her face._

_Before he could engage her further, her colleagues drew her attention away. "Yes, I'm coming with you!" she had called after them, laughing, before turning back to him apologetically. "I'm sorry I have to go, Sarek. Perhaps lunch tomorrow?"_

_As he watched her leave, he was struck with the impression that he was missing something important. The lunches and educational outings they shared were enlightening and, he even dared to admit, quite pleasant, but he found he desired more. What would it be like to attend one of these Human celebrations with her? While he was still wondering precisely why he desired this, his mind quickly supplied him with a means to address his curiosity. He was to attend the Earth Embassy's New Year's celebration in a few weeks' time; he would invite Amanda as his guest._

_When the date for the event arrived, he found he was further confounded by Amanda's dress. She met him in a short dress (very short, he thought) that left her legs exposed. The effect was quite distracting, and the style of dress a sufficient departure from what she usually wore that he ventured to inquire about it (without, of course, revealing its disturbing effect on him)._

"_Your attire is different this evening, Amanda."_

"_Why, yes, this is, well, a cocktail dress. The invitation did specify 'cocktail dress,' am I right?"_

Why has her face flushed pink at this moment?_ "Indeed. However, I do not fully comprehend. In my experience, my usual diplomatic garb has been considered appropriate. Is there some particular type of garment Humans utilize to consume alcoholic beverages?" _And how do bare or nearly bare female legs assist in this stated purpose of consuming "cocktails"?

_Amanda laughed. "No, but I can see how you might get that impression. It's just an expression to indicate a certain style of dress. But," she added, looking him over, "your attire is definitely appropriate." She had smiled warmly at him then, and he had felt an illogical stab of pleasure – why should he be pleased that she approved?_

_He continued to notice unusual things once they arrived at the event. He noted other females wearing a similar style of clothing as his guest but they did not have the same effect on him. Indeed, only his colleague's choice of attire seemed to be causing this problem. Only Dr. Grayson… Amanda. He noticed how her dress moved on her body while she danced— with others. He also noticed Ambassador Singh noticing her, and he definitely noticed his own reaction to that._

_His thoughts surprised him; they bordered on the improper. Reminding himself again that physical stimuli simply needed to be controlled, he was able to push the distracting thoughts aside, due to the strength of his control and to the fact that he was finally able to obtain some time alone with her out on the patio - for conversation, of course. That is, until midnight struck and they were surrounded by Human couples kissing and his thoughts wandered again… _

_He had meditated for an extra long time that night._

_In spite of the unexpected challenges the evening had presented, Sarek decided to invite Amanda to additional diplomatic events. There were many logical reasons for doing so._

_Before the next, she had asked him about the requisite dress again. "Cocktail or formal?" At his quizzical expression, she explained that "formal" usually indicated floor length dresses for women. He had responded, "floor length" quickly, thinking that he would successfully avoid the unwelcome stimuli that had resulted from her previous choice of apparel._

_On the evening of the second appointed event Sarek discovered that he had again miscalculated with respect to Dr. Grayson's appearance. Her outfit did indeed extend to the floor, but to his dismay, when she removed her short coat, her shoulders were completely bare. _

_The entire dress stopped just above her breasts, suspended there somehow, exposing her shoulders, neck, and upper back. The technology to accomplish this was surely not particularly advanced, but he found himself musing on its likely workings and potential failure points as if it were a component to a new warp drive engine. (He had even started to calculate its risk of failure before he stopped himself). The dress drew his attention to those bared parts of her, and to the slender, elegant (and _curved_) column that was her body. He attempted to avert his gaze from her bare skin only to discover instead the effect the dress had on her hips… _

_And yet, when he observed the effect of similar garments worn by others, it was clear again that it was only Amanda he noticed in this way. _Curious_. The experience was unexpectedly… pleasurable. Finally, unable to divert his attention, he accepted the logic of acknowledging that which was. It couldn't be so illogical to appreciate what he saw, purely from an aesthetic point of view, of course. It was nothing that more meditation wouldn't address._

That had been eleven point four two months ago. Now, observing his wife, Sarek had no problem appreciating her beauty. However, taking in her alluring form, he could not believe that all the males on this world could be so unobservant as not to notice her as he did. He did not like that idea at all.

"Sarek?" Amanda was peering at him, a slight frown marring her forehead. "Are you… _bothered_ by what I'm wearing?"

"To be 'bothered' implies a Human emotion, Amanda. I am merely thinking of your comfort and safety. I would not wish you to be harassed."

Amanda's eyes narrowed slightly in that way they did when she was about to make some uncomfortably perceptive observation about him. "I see," she murmured.

Just as he thought he would escape from a too-telling assessment, she asked, "Have you always had this… concern, my husband?"

Sarek knew the answer to her question was, in fact, a resounding yes, but he was also aware that the expression of such possessiveness by a male for his mate was offensive to most Humans. _Another incomprehensible fact._ Nonetheless, he did not wish to upset his wife.

"'Always' is an imprecise term, my wife. I believe," he added, diplomatically changing the subject, "that it is time for your celebration to begin. What did you call it?"

"A belated bachelorette party," Amanda supplied with a smile as they began walking down to the flitter that would take her there.

_At least the name suggests there will only be females in attendance,_ he thought.

"I won't be late," she offered, sensing his disquiet once again.

"Indeed, I shall await your return."

"Sure you don't want to stop by – for just one dance?"

He drew back, perturbed enough again to let it show. "You will be dancing?"

"Just with my girlfriends, silly. Since you won't be there." Amanda gave him a pout.

Sarek allowed one corner of his mouth to upturn just slightly as he brushed her fingers with two of his. "I will dance with you, later…" he murmured, his voice low, as he watched her blush again.

She was his. And he was hers. He knew she knew that. He intensified their contact through the _oz'hesta_ further and silently relaxed into the comfort, the _rightness_, of the touch of their minds. He could give her these few hours – or so he hoped.

"I love you," she whispered. She squeezed his fingers affectionately, then slipped into the flitter. He nodded gravely, his outward presence impassive as always.

His perfect time sense began painfully counting the seconds until she returned.

ooo

One hour, fifty-nine point three four minutes later, Sarek decided it was logical to check on his wife. He had returned to his office to work after her departure, but his productivity was not up to its usual norm. In addition, even though he had arranged for extensive security at the event, the venue was unfamiliar and he wished to ascertain the sufficiency of his arrangements for himself. It was only logical; it was his duty to protect his mate. And he had been extended an invitation. He had demurred, on the grounds that, having decided that the event was acceptable (or at least tolerable), he would uphold the tradition surrounding it and allow his wife to attend alone. He was now reconsidering that decision. She had, after all, suggested that he "stop by." Donning a long outer robe to accommodate San Francisco's chilly air, he departed.

He knew the location of the "club," as Amanda had called it, for he had dispatched several members of his security team there. Noting with satisfaction that they were present but unobtrusive, he entered the establishment.

The Human at the door looked startled and glanced at his colleagues nervously when he recognized the Vulcan ambassador. After making a half-hearted attempt to check the guest list, he gave up, concluding that it didn't matter whether the ambassador was on his own admittance list or not. "Uh, good evening, Sir," he mumbled as he waved the diplomat inside.

Sarek merely nodded, intent on reaching Amanda. He had been able to feel the vibrations of the pulsing music from some distance away and now he could hear it clearly, indicating that it was quite loud. He passed through the supposedly sound-proof doors and took in the environment within.

The interior of the club was quite dim, save for the lighted space on what must have been the dance floor. There, flashing and twirling lights cut through fog-like smoke that was especially thick near the floor. Sarek sniffed – carbon dioxide, apparently sublimating from somewhere. A decorative effect, he surmised.

His attention drawn to the dance floor again, he observed a number of humanoids, mostly Human, gyrating to the music in pairs, small groups, or individually. With concern, he noted several males in attendance. The mode of dance in practice involved highly suggestive maneuvers and frequent close contact amongst those who were dancing together. He had seen this type of dance before, had accepted this as a Human custom, and had even seen Amanda dance in this way. That was before they were bonded, however. Now he found the same behavior disquieting.

He scanned the dance floor further, and spied a vision. She was off to the side, dancing by herself for the moment. While Sarek noted with approval that Amanda was one of the more conservatively dressed individuals present (even given his own reservations about her attire), she was nevertheless still the most aesthetically agreeable female in the building. Her eyes closed, she appeared to be completely lost in the music, her movements graceful, sensuous. Not for the first time, he thought, _She is beautiful_.

Struck by this, Sarek wondered what it would be like to experience this kind of dance with Amanda. Certainly not in public, of course, and perhaps with the music at a lower volume. He concluded negatively. In his opinion, engaging in merely suggestive behavior was illogical when they could interact more directly. And what he interpreted to be the social aspect of this activity was out of the question: even if he could justify behavior unacceptable by Vulcan standards, he also had his position as ambassador to consider. "Clubbing" was simply not an option for him, even if he were inclined toward it, which he was not. Watching Amanda dance, however, so clearly absorbed, he also wondered momentarily if he was right to take her away from such aspects of her culture that seemed to be important to her.

At that moment, Amanda looked up and saw him there on the steps. She caught her breath. Sarek always cut a handsome figure, but seeing him moving gracefully toward her through the dry ice fog, his long, dark robe flowing behind him, he was an arresting image indeed.

His eyes caught hers, and through the bond he released just a small measure of the heady affection and want that he felt for her. Her smile widened, and she bit her lip. He was almost at the dance floor…

His focus on his wife was abruptly interrupted as an unknown female, rather questionably dressed and clearly inebriated, burst from the other side of the floor and essentially assaulted Amanda.

"Amanda! 'Manda! We have to dance! My God, you're about to be a married woman!" The unknown female flung her arms around Amanda's neck, alarming Sarek as she spun Amanda around and nearly off her feet.

Amanda was less perturbed, fortunately. Laughing, she caught the other woman to keep them both upright. "Carla, I'm _already_ married, but it's okay; I'll still dance with you. Wait a minute, though."

Sarek recoiled inwardly at the uninvited touch on his _aduna_. Meanwhile, Amanda was smiling and gesturing between him and the female.

"Carla, this is my husband, Sarek of Vulcan," she said, guessing he would prefer a more formal introduction. "Sarek, Carla Gutierrez is a dear friend of mine from graduate school, now a professor at the University of New Texas on Mars."

Sarek nodded briefly, impassive, but before he or Amanda could utter a word, Carla guffawed, "Well, no shit he's from Vulcan, Amanda! Are you just figuring this out?!" Carla laughed loudly at her own joke, then gestured wildly toward the group nearby. "Hey y'all, look who's here!"

The announcement drew rowdy calls and waves of greeting from the other guests, and several moved to approach. It was evident that a number of them were in a similar state of inebriation as Carla.

Sarek wondered momentarily how such a being could hold a position of academic rigor. His attention was roughly pulled back to reality, however, when he heard a cry of "Amanda!" from another direction and saw a Human male with Asian features descend upon his wife. He watched with inward horror as the man grasped Amanda by the shoulders and then proceeded to _kiss_ her on both cheeks.

"Tim!" Amanda cried, in obvious pleasure, much to Sarek's further discomfort. "What a surprise – I didn't think you could make it!"

"Nonsense, Babe, I wouldn't miss this for the world," Tim assured her. "And you have to meet Liam," he said proudly, grabbing her two hands to squeeze them in his own. _Her hands _– _in his._

_Kroykah!_

Amanda's response died in her throat as she felt a sudden, almost blinding rush of heat and anger that left her stunned. There was only one possible source. _He's jealous?! _

She blinked, steadying herself before stammering, "That's, that's wonderful, Tim. I'll be over in a minute…" She turned her surprised attention to Sarek, but not before Tim called out, "You owe me a dance, Babe!"

Her husband stood like a stone pillar as she touched her two fingers to his.

Sarek controlled his reaction to what had just occurred with an iron will. No one on the outside could detect his Vulcan outrage at the intimacy visited by another on his bondmate, although Amanda could. He had initially been less than sanguine about this event, had conceded to it at Amanda's pleading, and now it seemed that his initial concerns had been correct. It was quite evident that this place was not secure for her.

Amanda looked up into his unreadable eyes. _/Sarek, he's just a friend. He has his own mate, another man. He was just saying hello./_

_/Irrelevant. He should not be touching you in those ways,/_ came Sarek's stiff and stubborn reply. He remained unconvinced that this male did not have designs on his wife.

Amanda sighed in frustration and reflexively gripped his fingers more tightly. _/He just got engaged, Sarek, to that man, over there. He's not interested in me./ _ She gestured toward Tim and another Human with her eyes. _/Surely homosexuality exists among Vulcans, too?/_

Sarek's eyes returned to hers, still expressionless. _/Indeed. Nevertheless, all observe the same decorum,/_ he projected pointedly.

_/Honestly, Sarek…/_

Before she could finish her thought, another concern occurred to him. _/And what, then, shall I expect of your female acquaintances?/ _

Exasperation flashed in Amanda's eyes. _/Yes, Sarek, some of my friends are lesbians. But I __trust__ my friends. We're all decent people - and I'm married to __you__. Will you just relax? You're supposed to be so logical!/ _She couldn't help but wonder, _Did he come here to be with me or did he just want to check up on me?_

Sarek's eyes briefly scanned the group of Amanda's friends, who were now hanging back a bit awkwardly due to the obviously intense, if wordless, exchange going on between the pair. That was perfectly satisfactory, in his opinion.

_/Very well, my wife. Let us depart./_

Amanda was surprised again. _/What?/_

_/It is time for us to return to the embassy./_

_/You go ahead, Adun. I can't leave so soon; there are still some friends I haven't said hello to yet./_

_/Amanda, you will accompany me./_

Amanda's frustration rose. _Surely he knows how rude that would be? _Her mind voice was firm. _/Husband, please understand. My friends organized this event for me, and went to a great deal of trouble to do so. I can't – I __won't__ – leave so early. It would be insulting to people I care about. And it's unnecessary./ _

Sarek was stunned. She was refusing him? That she would choose others over him…

At that moment, the music that had been pulsing loudly in the background changed to a new track, and Carla, impatient and still drunk, rushed back over and grabbed Amanda's arm. "C'mon, Amanda! We _have_ to dance this one!" she cried.

Sarek's body didn't move but his head snapped around to Carla, catching the unlucky partygoer in a Vulcan-fierce glare. Even to her intoxicated perception, it was perfectly clear that her presence was extremely unwelcome. Her eyes wide, Carla mumbled, "Er, mebbe later, 'K?" and she swayed backward toward the group.

Now Amanda was furious. /Sarek, that's enough!/

/You are mine./

The sting of what those words could mean was too much. _How can you say that to me?_ "I'm not your property!" Amanda exclaimed as she yanked her fingers away from his, whirling from him. The sudden disconnection caused a painful jolt in Sarek's core.

Amanda took several deep breaths. This whole situation was unreal. She couldn't imagine making a scene like this in front of friends, and she certainly didn't want to be fighting with Sarek. _And all of this at a party supposedly celebrating our marriage!_

Sarek grappled for calm himself. _She is my wife; she should defer to me in these matters._ Reasserting control, he asked her, his voice pitched low but with obvious disbelief, "Do human males not behave similarly in these situations?"

Amanda shook her head vehemently. "No! Not normally, anyway, and not so…" she searched in vain for the right word, "…blatantly," she finished regretfully as his brows flew up. "It's considered a… disorder," she added quietly. "The expression of such possessiveness for another is offensive among most Humans. You know that."

Sarek could not comprehend not defending one's mate, however. "I do not understand such attitudes," he said shortly.

"You don't need to understand it; you just need to be diplomatic about it," Amanda muttered in annoyance.

_Enough_. Sarek drew himself up. "My wife, attend." He extended his two fingers again.

He was shocked to see her draw back from his hand, considering. _She has no idea what her behavior means, _he thought as he struggled to suppress the images of _kal-i-fee_ in his mind. Fortunately, she just as quickly reached her own, separate conclusion and, albeit reluctantly, met his fingers with hers.

Her conflicting emotions flooded through their touch. She was hurt, upset with him and for him, and wanting very much to make things right between them, yet also concerned with what she perceived were obligations to her friends and inappropriate behavior on his part.

Sarek never retreated, and yet something told him now he needed to take a different tack in this confrontation with Amanda. _She does not understand_, he repeated to himself. Disciplining himself to calm, and sending her some of the same, he met her gaze. "Very well, _Aduna_. I shall accede to your wishes at this time. I trust you will return to the embassy safely."

With that he turned and silently departed the way he had come. It was not outwardly evident, but walking away was incredibly difficult. All of his instincts and sensibilities were telling him this was the wrong thing to do. He should protect his mate. He certainly should not leave her alone in such an unruly, unpredictable environment. And yet here he was, doing exactly that.

He returned toward the embassy. And redoubled the security detail guarding his very Human wife.

ooo

When Sarek departed he did not see Amanda's eyes widen in surprise. Nor did he turn back when he heard the voices of her friends rise up to chatter at her as he left.

"_Ho-ly shit!"_

"_Honey, that man really needs to tone it down."_

"_Is that what he's really like, Amanda?"_

The door closed behind him, and the city's chill air enveloped him.

Back inside the club, the conversation continued.

Amanda's close friend Marcia, maid of honor at their wedding, pitched her voice low in concern, her Anangu accent becoming more pronounced as she spoke up to her friend. "Do you know he had background checks done on all of us mates, Amanda? And it was his way or the highway – if we didn't comply with all of the embassy's requirements, that was it for the whole shebang."

Amanda closed her eyes for a moment. Marcia had met Sarek, had chatted with him fairly extensively at their wedding, and had seemed quite charmed by him. If even she was put off by his behavior, there was no telling how he had impressed her other friends. _Not that I've ever cared that much for appearances. But I don't want to have to choose between my husband and my friends_.

"He can be… a little heavy-handed, at times," she acknowledged to Marcia.

Marcia rolled her eyes. "You think?" The Australian continued, "Are you sure about this, darlin'? I know you think he's a good bloke. You haven't gotten into somethin' you can't handle, have you?"

Amanda sighed. "He's a Vulcan, Marcia. Some of their ways are… different from ours. Believe it or not, we're _both_ adjusting." Her eyes softened, thinking of the confusion she had seen in Sarek's eyes before he left. _He does express devotion differently…_

Her old friend scrutinized her for a moment, sharp-eyed. "You're a tough _kunga, _my sister. Don't let him humbug you. And if he does go poison on you, you be sure to tell him so – and get the hell _out_." Then she smiled, and raised her voice. "She'll be all right – we know Amanda'll see to that. Poor bloke just doesn't know what he's missing here!"

That brought laughs from the group and in moments the merriment had picked up from where it left off. Amanda, though, wanted to be at home. It wasn't long after, satisfied her friends would continue to have a good time in her absence, that she bade her farewells and thank-you's and was making her way back to the embassy.

She decided to walk, to give herself more time to think, and wasn't at all surprised when three embassy security personnel silently fell into step around her. She decided to shrug it off, reminding herself, _he expresses devotion differently – even if I find it a little…disturbing at times_.

"Going this way?" she asked the guards lightly. One merely nodded gravely.

Seeing the profile of the embassy a few blocks away, Amanda was reminded of another time she had approached it in the face of change and uncertainty.

ooo

_July, 2229_

_They returned to the embassy in the still quiet of early morning, tendrils of fog still clinging on the city streets. Walking together was the same as it had been when they had walked to innumerable destinations, or had simply walked and talked, as friends; it was the same, and yet profoundly different. Amanda now felt Sarek's subtle presence in her mind, just as he could sense hers. _

_They entered his private apartment and passed through the living area, this room at once familiar yet in the morning light so different from her last visit here, when she had given Sarek his "dance lesson." They reached his bedroom and while Sarek strode inward in search of a fresh set of clothes, Amanda paused awkwardly at the open doorway, suddenly bashful. After their mutual experience of last night, she shouldn't be, but… it seemed so odd to suddenly and after mere hours be familiar enough with him to simply make herself at home in his bedroom. For a moment, it was as if last night had happened to someone else. _This is all so new and strange, _she thought_.

_Sarek must have sensed her hesitation then because he turned back toward her, at first a look of curiosity and then dawning understanding crossing over his features. He stepped closer, silently offering her the _oz'hesta. /We are one./_ Then, slowly, almost hesitantly, he raised his other hand to her face, caressing it with the backs of his fingers. Amanda's eyes rose to his, and then of their own accord flicked toward his bed. Color rose on her cheeks but not before Sarek's dark eyes captured her gaze again and she felt the blaze of heat in his thoughts._

_He pulled her closer, and when he felt her melt into him, his initial hesitance evaporated as mist before the sun. The gates of desire suddenly re-opened and a floodtide of passion rushed in again, vivid images of their bodies twined together in both of their minds_. _"Sarek!" Amanda whispered intensely, her eyes shut, expression desperate as her arms tightened around him. Although he could not respond with words, Sarek instead captured her mouth in an ardent, Human kiss. Last night had been no aberration._

_Just as he tightened his grip to pull her to his bed, a voice in the back of his mind reminded him of their purpose in being here. _To ensure that our bond is solid and true._ With effort, he pulled back, taking a steadying breath. "We must see the healer now," he murmured, voice just the slightest bit uneven_. /Later, K'diwa…/_ he thought to her and was gratified to feel her answering swell of anticipation._

"_Go get dressed," Amanda said softly, smiling, as she turned toward a seat in the living area, her reason for avoiding his bedroom an entirely different one now. The initial awkwardness she had experienced when they arrived was gone._

ooo

Her journey almost complete, Amanda hoped that this situation would resolve itself similarly to the way that one had. Inside and finally escaping the supervision of the guards, she headed for Sarek's office. _He's most likely there_.

Back in his office, Sarek contemplated. He would not, could not, descend into a meditative trance until he knew Amanda had safely returned. So instead he reminded himself of the principles of IDIC and did his best to calm. The emotions he sought to control were intense and difficult. A Vulcan male must ensure the safety of his mate and in turn be assured that she was his. The biological imperatives of his kind demanded nothing less.

And for Amanda… he found himself confronted with a host of emotions even on top of these that he did not really comprehend. _If any harm were to befall her…_ Sarek, a diplomat bred to peace, in the back of his mind doubted that he could maintain that peace himself if any harm were to befall his wife. Surak had had good reason for establishing the disciplines of peace and logic, given the seething passions that lurked hidden just beneath the surface of every Vulcan.

Sarek clung to those disciplines tonight, especially in the face of the provocations he had experienced, provocations that would incense any Vulcan male. It was his duty to his people and himself not to allow that dangerous emotion to show. He was certain Amanda did not fully understand, even as educated in Vulcan culture as she was. And she had her own cultural conventions to honor, and Human needs to fulfill. A difficult intersection of values, to be sure, but one to be defended and protected, he knew. _Infinite diversity in infinite combination… it is the way of our marriage, is it not? _

He was roused from his search for calm by the sound of her footsteps in the hall.

"I thought I'd find you here," Amanda said quietly as she stepped tentatively into the huge office, at once familiar and yet still imposing. _So like its owner_.

"Yes," Sarek answered simply, if a little stiffly. He stood at her entry, his fingertips poised lightly on the desk and revealing a wariness his expression concealed. He had heard her footsteps approaching, but refused to allow himself to react until she reached his door. Now he continued watching her, impassive, his thoughts hidden from her.

"Sarek, I want you to know —"

"I trust your evening —"

They both started speaking simultaneously and stopped awkwardly. Sarek spoke again first.

"I trust your evening concluded satisfactorily."

"Yes, I guess. I left to let them continue the party."

One brow raised, but nothing more.

Amanda sighed, then decided to take the direct approach. "Sarek, I don't want to gain a husband and lose my friends."

"I have no objections to your friends. Only to their behavior."

Amanda blew out an exasperated snort. _He can be so maddeningly Vulcan-superior at times!_ And, she thought darkly, non-emotion notwithstanding, Sarek was definitely a master of the snide comment.

"Sarek," she began again, "while some of what you observed was not polite by Vulcan standards, none of it was improper, really, by Human ones. And _none_ of my friends have designs on me."

"You do not know that. I must keep you safe, as well as… unmolested."

Irritation flashed through her anew even as she tried to suppress it. "I'm not some _thing_!" she exclaimed. "I'm a sentient, self-determining being, and I can take care of myself on that score! Unless you think I'm mentally incompetent, too," she added with a dark scowl.

Sarek repressed a sigh. There was obviously a wide gap in their perceptions. "I am of course aware of your status as a highly functional, intelligent being," he began as patiently as possible. "Among my people, however, the behaviors of mine you describe as offensive are… accepted. Expected, even." Now his voice quieted, as if he were reluctant to acknowledge the truth of what he was saying. "Their roots in the Vulcan male are… biological. Over millennia and out of necessity, these impulses have been channeled into specific societal norms and roles. They make it possible for us to follow the philosophies of Surak."

Amanda blinked, absorbing his words. _Even the great principles of Surak had to make concessions to Vulcan biology. Logic was practical, if nothing else._ Still, her own values left her feeling repulsed by what his words and actions implied. "I… see, I think." She looked up at him. "But in my society, such attitudes are considered inappropriate because they imply that women – or whomever those beliefs are directed toward - are simply things, objects."

Sarek's eyes now widened nearly imperceptibly in surprise. "You are not a thing to me, Amanda. If you were merely an object, I would not have such concerns." He restrained himself from offering her the _oz'hesta_; he was unsure enough of their current status that he refrained from touching her still. "However, what you label as a disorder, an anomaly, is the norm among Vulcans. Certain behaviors in this respect are expected, and in fact, are considered a duty," he finished quietly.

A sudden thought occurred to Amanda, and she eyed him skeptically. "Even with your mother, the Matriarch of all Vulcan?"

"Yes. Even with T'Pau."

Amanda shook her head briefly in wonder, trying to imagine Skon becoming belligerent (in a completely Vulcan way, of course) with anyone who was inappropriate with his bondmate. She pitied any hapless, unaware Federation commissioners.

"My wife?" Sarek was asking. She looked back at him. "Are there… things, Human things, of which I am unaware, that you require to be content?" At her puzzled look he continued, albeit rather awkwardly, uncharacteristic for him. "Are there activities, such as this 'clubbing' practice, that you will wish to engage in periodically, for your continued… happiness?"

It was clear he was far out of his comfort zone by this point, yet he forged ahead. "And are the strictures I place on your behavior… too much for you?" He drew a breath. "As much as I ask you to conform to my requirements, given my nature, I must also not neglect yours." He looked down at her, unsure of what his own reaction would be if she, in fact, said "yes." Had they uncovered some irreparably large fissures in their relationship?

Amanda's breath caught, and she gently placed a hand on his cheek, their first touch since their uncomfortable parting hours ago. "Oh, Sarek," she murmured, her eyes bright with what he now knew was unvoiced, intense emotion. "I need nothing but you, my husband. Is my Human behavior too challenging for you, at times?"

He felt her warmth and affection coursing through her touch and through their bond, and he allowed her to feel some of the same from him. He was relieved. "No, my wife," he responded. "Although there may be difficulties at times, we will overcome them. Our bond is the embodiment of _kol'ut'shan_, of IDIC."

"Oh, Sarek," she repeated, touched. /_I love you so much_./

Sarek's eyes met hers. _/Perhaps we should retire at this time,/_ he suggested meaningfully. Amanda smiled and her hand dropped, and he turned to straighten his desk, preparing to depart.

A moment later he heard her murmur, "Sarek…"

He looked up.

She didn't utter another word. Instead, Amanda stood with one leg up on a small table in front of his desk. Without removing her eyes from his, she slowly began sliding one of her brightly colored stockings down from her thigh.

Sarek's gaze fixated on her hands sensuously slipping the sheer material off her leg. His sense of propriety immediately censured the idea that she was obviously proposing, an interaction here in his public office, but his mind was overtaken with desire at what he was seeing. They had argued and left one another unsatisfactorily, and now seemed to have reached a preliminary understanding; he needed to ensure the completeness of their bond as soon as possible...

Rounding his desk, he stood before her, the slight flexing of the muscles in his hands the only movement betraying the tight control he yet exerted on his actions. Amanda backed slowly from him until she bumped into the desk, well aware that she had unleashed the impassioned Vulcan in her husband. She held her breath.

He stepped forward, eyes burning, and seized her by the waist. Amanda could restrain neither the deep moan that came from her throat nor the burst of her own intense desire that flooded through their bond.

And that was all it took. Sarek's desk was preternaturally neat and sparsely appointed; there was not much in the way. It all hit the floor. He growled once, one arm scooping her up against him and the other sweeping the offending items into oblivion. Then his mouth and teeth were on her collarbone and neck as his hands moved rapidly to divest her of her clothes.

"Amanda," came his roughened voice, almost a snarl, "You are mine - and I am _yours_."

Overwhelmed by his intensity, she felt herself go damp, and she let loose in a long, quavering whimper, "Yessss..." Only _he_ could do this to her, she knew, part of her mind once again amazed at what they were about to do while the rest of her was rapidly being swept away.

He growled again, intent on his objective.

Amanda worked frantically to remove his tunic and trousers, knowing there was only one thing she wanted right now. And it was all he wanted as well. Their hasty race to nakedness their only foreplay, he abruptly pushed her to the desk and mounted her then and there. In response, her wanton cry echoed off the high-ceilinged walls of his office.

A quiet groan escaped him as her slick walls embraced him. The emotion he felt for Amanda was too much, had to be improper – but he did not care. The primitive and emotional aspects of his Vulcan character held sway now, and all he wanted to do was possess his wife. He focused on the physical movement his body demanded as once again his mind was overwhelmed by emotion he did not fully comprehend.

He ground and thrust against her, and she arched back up to meet him, wrapping her legs around him and inflaming his body and mind still further. Amanda's cries rose in an urgent, desperate rhythm, matching their frenzied motion on the smooth, hard surface of the desk.

Sometimes their minds came together slowly, when he gradually released his barriers and eased his thoughts into hers. At others, his consciousness crashed into her, as if he could not exist for another second with his mind separate from hers. This was one of those other times.

His fingers found her _katra_ points and they gasped simultaneously as their minds joined abruptly and each other's sensations became their own. The ecstasy of being lost within one another was indescribable – and so, so needed at this moment.

Panting with effort, Sarek held himself back as he felt her body winding upward toward its climax. He controlled his movements to focus them exactly where they would bring her the most pleasure, their bond an unerring guide.

"_O-Ohh!"_ she cried out suddenly, and as her nails dug into the muscles of his arms, he experienced her release in his own mind. Moments later he, too, rushed past the point of no return and shuddered hard within her. Amanda groaned as she felt it, giving voice to his pleasure. They collapsed in a sweaty tangle on his desk.

Several minutes later, Amanda stirred, finding Sarek still on top of her, although he'd braced his weight away from her. He was gazing down at her, expression unreadable, but with clear waves of contentment flowing through their bond.

_/My wife,/_ he greeted her.

_/Husband,/_ she replied. A beat, then, _/We should clean up your office./_

_/It is of little consequence./_

Amanda smiled up at him. Then a thought occurred to her, and Sarek looked down at her quizzically. _/My husband, would you like to… have my thoughts from the party? So you could know that no one touched me inappropriately?/_ She looked up at him in earnest.

She could feel a swell of emotion from him through the bond, and he gave her that private half-smile. _/I am… gratified by your offer, Aduna, but I do not need to know those thoughts. Although the social conventions of a 'bachelorette party' are obviously new to my experience, I do trust you, my bondmate./_

Amanda felt a wave of relief and gratitude herself. Perhaps they were not so far apart on this issue after all. "I love you, Sarek," she sighed.

"I cherish thee, Amanda."


End file.
